The Natural Choice
by ladybug89
Summary: What if Jacob was already a wolf when the Cullens left and he was the one to find Bella in the woods? What if Bella was Jacob's imprint? My first multi chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Really do you think I own anything?

JPOV

I was driving my car back from Peninsula CC with my associate's degree sitting in the back seat. Dad was right I did feel proud of myself now that I had a college degree. I had also learned some useful stuff to open up the garage I wanted to someday. I didn't really want to go to college after testing out of high school before senior year. I mean I wanted to get a jumpstart on the garage before someone else opened one. Then was the whole I started turning into a giant wolf thing. Things were going good I had phasing completely under control, Rachel had moved back home since Paul imprinted on her (shoot me) but that meant I could move out into the old cabin from my mom's side of the family that I had just finished fixing up.

I heard my cell phone going off as I reached into my pocket and saw it was my dad calling.

"Hey Dad, picked up the diploma and I'm on my way home."

"Jake you need to meet the rest of the pack." The pack as of right now consisted of Same Uley, Paul, Jared Embry Call and myself. We had a feeling that Quil was going to be joining us soon. Paul was trying to get Sam to let him pretty much force Quil to change by pissing him off like he did to me but Sam wasn't having any of that again.

"Ok? What's wrong?"

"The leechs left town." Did I hear my Dad right? The bloodsuckers were gone?

"And they my help gathering the supplies to celebrate?" I was beyond stoked that the bloodsuckers were leaving.

"Jacob, the Cullens left and Bella Swan is missing." I pulled over at the side of the road as I felt my body start to shake. I knew Phasing on the side of the road in my car would be a bad idea but really the wolf inside of me was not listening. "Listen to me, Jacob, do not I repeat do not phase right now we don't know if the treaty is broken or not. Meet me with the others at the Swan's house in Forks."

"Ok Dad bye."

I took a few minutes to calm down and then started driving as fast as the rabbit would go. I wanted to get out and run there knowing it would be faster but would draw attention to me. All my memories of Bella were playing on loop in my head even though I hadn't seen her since I phased. Memories of us as little kids playing on first beach, watching her when my dad and I would go over to Charlie's for baseball games and lastly at the bonfire right before I phased when I acidentlly let it slip about the Cullens being vampires.

Once I pulled up to the house I started wondering how I was going to phase without someone noticing that I was taking off all my clothes and leaving them to go into the woods. I had on shoes, pants a t-shirt and hoodie because I just came from school.

"Dad"

"There you are Jake the others went into the woods a half hour ago looking for Bella so." He handed me a draw string backpack when no one was looking. "You should head into the woods and catch up to them.

"Billy he's never going to be able to catch up with them." Charlie said when he heard the back end of the conversation.

"Trust me he'll find them." I heard my dad say as I was already heading into the woods. As soon as I was out of sight of everyone I pulled my clothes off and put them all in the bag before tying the strings around my calf and phasing.

"Hey look Jacob brought a doggie bag." Jared thought

"Funny but not now." Sam replied.

"Any sign of her so far?" I thought almost desperately.

"No but we'll find her." Embry said. I ran as fast as I could to meet up with them.

I eventually found Sam and we kept on running while he filled me in on the details. Bella had left a note saying she had gone for a walk in the woods but it had reaked of leech so one of them had to have written it.

"Wait did you hear that?" I heard Jared thinking. He was only about five minutes away and through his thoughts I saw the tshirt I recognized as Bella's. what was she doing out here with no coat on?

"That's her." I said taking off to rejoin them.

"Jake you get her." Sam thought. "She knows you it might go better if she sees a familiar face."

"Ok." I phased back and put my clothes back on. I walked where Bella laid curled up on the ground.

"Bella, it's Jacob Black?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah it's me are you hurt?"

"No just he left me."

"Jesus Bells you're shivering I said pulling my hoodie off and putting it around her. Then I got a good look at Bella's face. Then it was like everything in my life shifted, taking care of my dad starting the business, even putting the finishing touches on my cabin they all fell on the backburner for this one girl. My Bella.

I scooped her up in my arms.

"Jacob."

"Shh it's ok." I started carrying her back to the house. My heartbeat spend up a little as Bella pressed her head into the crook of my neck. The logical part of me said she was doing it for the 108.9 degrees but my heart just noticed my imprint cuddling with me.

"Charlie." I yelled over and he came running.

'Oh thank God! Here Jacob I got her." I pulled back towards my chest. No MY imprint.

"Here I'll carry her inside." I choose to ignore the look my Dad was giving me. I didn't know where the rest of the pack was but I assumed they went to check the Cullens place to make sure they were really gone.

"Just lay her on the couch Jake." I did as Charlie told me even though I really didn't want to let Bella go. I laid her down and placed a blanket over her.

"Thanks so much Jacob." Charlie said placing his hand on my shoulder. "You and you're friends really know the woods."

"Yeah I should go get my dad home." While every fiber of my being wanted to stay right where I was with my imprint I knew I had to go home.

I got back outside and helped my dad get into the rabbit.

"So Bella Swan huh?"

"Dad you know I can't choose who I imprint on."

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you Jake."

"I know she's upset because her leech boyfriend left but I can show her a better life."

That night while everyone else celebrated I was patrolling and once my shift was over I carefully made my way to Forks and just sat outside Bella's house for an hour. I was going to make my imprint fall in love with me.

AN Ok this is the first chapter let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First off people reviewing and favoriteing these stories I never thought that was going to happen. I'm shocked! Thank you too everyone you make me want to write more. Also Bella is supposed to sound choppy and disconnected in this chapter.**

**Now that we have that taken care of I own nothing and Jacob isn't mine (sadly) Ok let's get this show on the road**

BPOV

Three days and 12 hours since I've seen Edward. It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. It hurts to breathe. He said he would love me forever and then he leaves me. I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to get out of bed, and I didn't want to see anyone. I know I'm upsetting Charlie but I can't really stop. It just hurts too much to wake up. But when I sleep the nightmares start, I always felt so cold. I put an extra blanket on the bed but it seemed like I was always freezing.

JPOV

Maybe I should call Bella. Maybe I shouldn't call her. Maybe I should.

JACOB! For the love of God man shut up! Jared thought

Sorry but I can't help it I thought back to the guys.

Jacob, go talk to her Sam thought

I phased back to human form and started walking. Sam phased back and once he got his shorts back on he walked over to me.

"Jacob you really need to go talk to her. She's your soul mate this isn't going to stop until you see her and for the sanity of the pack you need to go talk to her.

Instead of going to Bella I went to my Dad's house.

"Hey Dad what's up?"

"Jacob, sit down."

"What are Paul and Rachel having puppies?"

"Well what do you want first the good news or the bad news?"

"Good."

"Well when you were out running around with Jared and Sam I took the liberty of answering your cell for you. Three different calls from people who need your mechanic skills, you might want to call them back." He then handed me a piece of paper with three different phone numbers and names.

"What's the bad news?"

"I got a call from Charlie an hour ago." I swear if I were in wolf form my ears would have perked up because this conversation had something to do with my imprint. "Bella is really upset about the Cullen boy leaving, I was going to head over to watch the Mariners game with Charlie maybe you should give your old man a ride up that way you can go talk to her."

"Ok yeah let's go."

"Jacob son go home and put on a shirt and maybe some shoes before we go." My dad said noticing that since I had been patrolling I was wearing the bare minimum of a pair of shorts. I ran home and I think for one of the few times since I became a wolf I was actually putting an effort into my appearance. I pulled out a pair of jeans and my converses while hunting around for a nice clean t-shirt. I eventually found a nice black one.

I was back over by my dad's house ten minutes later and we were in the car on our way to Forks. My mood had brightened considering I was going to get to see my imprint. We pulled up to the house and something felt a little off.

Charlie heard as I started backing my dad's wheelchair up the steps.

"Hey Jacob good to see you."

"Hey Charlie. Yeah someone had to give my dad a ride."

"Well we got like ten minutes until the game starts so tell me how's the mechanic business going?"

"Going it's getting on it's feet hopefully I'll have enough saved up soon to open up a real shop and not be doing it out of the garage. How is Bella doing?"

"Not going to lie Jacob she's not doing to good right now. The weird thing is she is constantly complaining about being cold."

Cold? The wolf part of my brain was thinking. I can work as your space heater baby just sit on my lap and let me wrap my arms around you.

"Then there is the screaming every night since…." The sound of shuffling feet cut him off. I glanced over to the stairs and Bella came down and she looked well horrible.

"Hey Bells."

"Oh I didn't realize you guys were over." This wasn't my Bella. Yeah I know I said my Bella but I didn't really care at this point. It was like she was dead. The rest of the night passed in the same miserable fashion until it was time for me and Billy to leave, and I had to patrol. As I stood out outside her house in my wolf form I heard her screaming. Thanks to the wolf hearing I could hear Bella complaining during the screaming about being cold. As I ran back to La Push a plan was starting to form in my head.

The next morning around 4pm I was knocking on the Swan's front door. Bella opened it and she just looked so tired.

"Hi Jacob."

"Hey Bella. Happy Birthday! I know it's late but I figured I could still give you a present."

"Thanks." She said as I handed her the Dream catcher. "I've actually been having a lot of nightmares lately maybe this will help. I'm sorry do you want to come in?"

"Sure." I followed my imprint inside and sat down on the couch. "So."

"So… Jacob I have to be honest I'm not loads of company these days."

"That's ok."

"So my Dad said something about you buying a tow truck?"

MY IMPRINT CARES ABOUT ME! Calm down what are you a girl? "Yeah I'm going to pick it up in a few days. It's for the mechanics shop I'm opening."

"Is it weird that I don't think I've ever actually seen one of those before?"

"You could come with me to Port Angeles to pick it up." Say yes I was practically screaming in my head. Come on Bella nice long car ride with your soul mate and you know if you want me to pull the car over and make out at any given point in time I'm more than willing.

"I don't think so Jacob, I have a lot of homework to do maybe you should leave now."

"Ok."

"Thanks for the dream catcher."

"Maybe we could hang out soon?"

"Yeah maybe once I'm feeling better."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

That night I was practically giddy during patrol considering the plan I had in place. Once I was done I ran to Forks and once again I was outside Bella's house. This time instead of the shorts I had a navy t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms that I slipped on. Clothes back on I climbed up and slipped through Bella's window. Whoa this made me feel like I should be on a special episode of Dateline: To Catch a Predator. Once I was in her room I left the window open and saw Bella laying asleep in her bed I couldn't help notice how beautiful she was and that she was what looked like starting to have a nightmare.

I laid down on the bed next to Bella, I swear I was just going to be in close proximity so the body heat would radiate but Bells pressed herself right up against me and put her arm around me. Clearly at least subconsciously my imprint wanted me close by and who was I to deny my imprint? I pulled Bella close in my arms and felt myself starting to drift off to sleep.

Cuddling with your imprint leads to the best night sleep ever. I kept having dreams about Bella holding a toddler in her arms. Trust me normally when I dream about Bella I'm there and uh yeah clothes aren't.

I made sure I was out her window by 5am the next day. Before I left I couldn't help but notice that Bella had put her dream catcher directly over her head on her headboard I mean hey it's a start right?

I knew I was supposed to go to my dad's house for breakfast the next morning so I got a few more hours sleep and headed over.

"Hey Dad"

"Charlie called this morning was ecstatic because Bella slept through the night."

"Really that's great." Why was my dad telling me this? I had a feeling I may have been caught.

"Yeah and since I tried to call my only son at 11:30 last night and he wasn't there I can't help but wonder if Bella slept because a 6'2 werewolf was in her bed."

"Not at all Dad… I'm 6'4 now."

"Jacob."

"Dad, nothing happened and she's my imprint I can't let her suffer I have to do whatever I can to help her."

"Ok son I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the support it's amazing and I really can't believe it. You might want to double check the link because you are reading the natural choice and I can't believe all the support I have been getting.

JPOV

I was working on the car that Mrs. Newton had dropped off after about an hour I had finally figured out what was wrong with the car. It was tedious work so I couldn't help it my mind started to wander a little. My mind drifted off to thoughts of the time I saw Bella right after she moved back at First Beach. I thought about how thrilled I was that she wanted to talk to me alone and it seemed like she was flirting with me. I was planning on asking her out the next time my dad went to see Charlie.

Three days after the bonfire Charlie called my Dad and invited him up for the Mariner's game that weekend. I was elated coming home from class that day. I was walking out of Clearwater Supply store when Paul and Jared decided to enact their supposedly ingenious plan.

"No I'm telling you." Paul said. "She grew into a hot little piece of white meat."

I mean I'm a guy so I'm used to conversations like this. It was when they kept going that I got mad.

"Not a big ass but those tits are nice and perky I'm going to have to tap that on the hood of my car. I'm going to have Bella Swan screaming so loud they'll hear her off the reservation."

"Take it back." I said I never felt so angry in all my life.

"Oh what little Jakey wants Bella, what were you going to do show up at her house with flowers and ask her out? You know what you can have her when I'm done. I mean I just want to hit that so you can have my sloppy seconds."

At that point I felt Jared shove me into the woods behind the store. That was when I phased and to be blunt it scared the fucking shit out of me at first. Then I started getting better at it, now I understood why Dad pushed me to graduate early and frontload my courses in college so that when I did eventually phase I only had three classes left one of which I could do online.

That and the garage was booming. I had enough to make a living and maybe some day I would not be working out of the garage behind my dad's house. The call I was waiting for was making me nervous which is why I guess my mind is drifting. Triple AAA was calling to let me know if they were going to switch from Dowling's (or as Embry christened it Rip Off Center) for JB Auto (yeah I know I'm creative) as their mechanic for the area if a customer broke down. That would be great for business.

Also a part of me was wondering if I could maybe sneak in to see Bella again tonight. It had been two weeks and I popped in every other night

BPOV

It felt like slowly day by day I was thawing. The cold from Edward leaving was being replaced like a slow burning furnace was waking me up. I realized now Romeo was never coming back for Juliet. So you know what screw that plan. My behavior is worrying my friends and scaring my dad. Time to make a change. I got up and took my bedding and threw it into the washing machine and got it started. Next I got dressed in something other than a sweat suit. I decided that I needed a trip into town even if it was only to go to the horrible Forks public library. I was getting ready to leave when I noticed that the muffler on my truck was hanging lower than I thought it should have been. That was when I remembered Jacob and our talk about how he was a mechanic now. I got in the car and prayed it would make it to the La Push reservation. I pulled the car over towards the Black family garage miraculously enough the car made it. Jacob's head poked out of the garage. He ran over to the truck.

JPOV

OH SHIT! Bella's here I like ran over to the truck in order to see her.

Good job Alpha, my internal wolf said, why don't you hang up your gonads at the door on your way out?

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?" You know when I'm not snuggling against you so you don't have nightmares?

"Uhh that's a long story but I think the muffler is hanging too low on the truck."

"Ok I can take a look at it I just finished the job about five minutes ago." I climbed into the truck and she scooted over so I could ease the car into the garage. Once it was in the garage I told Bella she could sit on the couch while I worked.

Sit on the couch, make out with me on the couch, make the future chief of the tribe on the couch whatever you want to do.

I slid under the hood of the car and noticed that Bella was right that a screw had loosened. "You were right Bella?"

"Is it fixable?" Silly imprint of course I can fix this.

"Yeah give me ten minutes." I talked to Bella why working at the truck. Once it was done I slid out with a triumphant look on my face.

"All fixed."

"How much do I owe you?"

"No charge." But I might pop by for an extra snuggle this week. Sound like a fair trade?

"Jacob come on you work as a mechanic now so technically I have to pay you."

"Well how about I cook dinner for you and Billy one night?"

"Ok." With that I watched my imprint drive away. I wanted to follow her so bad I knew I had been pushing my luck lately with not getting caught. I threw myself into my latest rebuild project remembering that I finally had a buyer for the green 67 impala I had been rebuilding. Just two more days and I would be making the five hour drive to Seattle to drop her off. Of course having just seen Bella my mind went to the perverted place of Bella and I making love on the hood of the Impala. Little Jake stood up at attention at that idea. I was in the middle of the garage and had another two hours at the shop I had to get myself under control. Think of something horrible Dead puppies, Embry in a Tutu, Cullen coming back and Bella getting back together with him. That last one did the trick and I was able to get through the rest of the day and patrol.

BPOV

I went home and got my bedding out of the dryer and made my bed. I opened my windows as wide as they would go to let the fresh September air in. I wasn't completely there yet but I was slowly healing. I couldn't let Edward keep having this control over me. I was slowly starting to realize that I couldn't let the albino ginger keep on controlling me like he did when we were together. Being around Jacob made me feel more like I could be myself. He made me feel happier.

After getting downstairs and doing dinner with Charlie I called the phone number Charlie had given me.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?"

"Bella hey what's up? More car problems?"

"Uh no I was just wondering when you were planning on going to Port Angeles to get the tow truck and if the offer still was good to go with you."

"Uh yeah sure I'm leaving Friday at like 3pmish so I can pick you up from school and we can head up to get the truck if you want."

"Sounds great."

"Ok bye."

JPOV

That night as badly as I wanted to cuddle with my imprint and inhale Bella's sweet smell I knew I could not push my luck like that especially after actually getting to see her conscious and she looks like she's getting better. The toddler was in my dreams again this time outside with me in the back yard on the swing and he was laughing and screaming, "Push me higher Daddy."

AN: Love it hate it? Leave me comments


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey all I'm working on progressively making the chapters longer and longer so bear with me and we'll see how it goes.

BPOV

The week went on after seeing Jacob on Sunday but it went pretty slow. School, and work were fine but I don't know why being around Jacob seemed to make the time go quicker. That and I was starting to sleep better I slept like a log after I saw Jacob that day in his garage. Two to three nights a week I would sleep so soundly, feeling so safe and warm. I didn't know why I did but it was so nice.

Thursday after school I decided on a whim I was going to make snacks for the road trip up to Port Angeles. I stopped at the store and bought a bunch of fruit and vegetables to chop up and stocked up on salad dressing. I got home and started working on dinner for Charlie when the phone rang and I saw it was him on the caller ID.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to let you know that Jacob and Billy Black are heading up for dinner tonight."

"Ok I'll make more Chicken Parmesan for all of us."

I went back to working on dinner and I managed to get the snacks done and had decided to start on dessert.

I was putting a final touch on the pudding when I heard my dad coming in.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi Dad! So what time are Billy and Jacob coming over?"

"In about a half hour."

"Ok I'm going to go change." I ran upstairs and put on a fresh shirt.

JPOV

"Oh Jacob! Harder Baby! OH GOD YES!" Bella's was panting as her orgasm overtook her as I continued to thrust into her.

"Bella, honey, I'm so close."

"Than come on baby let go." Then I felt myself explode inside Bella's hot wet pussy and then of course I woke up realizing it was only a dream. I groaned in frustration as I got up to go take a shower. I felt the water all over my skin and I realized that my phone was ringing. Probably my dad wondering where I was after my nap.

"Hey Dad."

"Jacob."

"Hey I thought I didn't have to be over there for another hour." I said glancing at the clock in my room.

"Yeah but I thought you would want some warning that we are eating at the Swan's tonight."

"Ok Dad so I'll see you in an hour." I said as I started pulling my jeans on and found a plaid button up shirt that looked clean. As soon as it was time to go get my Dad I was pretty much bouncing in my seat. I was checking everything from my hair to making sure my tattoo from the pack was covered. Jesus if I was acting like this now I really needed to get it under control for the drive tomorrow.

Once I had Dad in the car and we were heading to Forks I tried not to let my excitement show.

"Jacob you're not fooling me itching to see Bella again aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Romantic fool." My Dad said under his breath.

We finally pulled up to the Swans house and I yelled for Charlie as I got my dad up the stairs to open the door.

Once I had my Dad inside I smelled the delicious food Bella had made. That made me realize I could smell Bella as she came down the stairs. She looked progressively healthier than last time I resisted the urge to run over and pull her into a huge hug.

Down boy I thought to myself.

But, but I want her my inner wolf thought back.

Then the breeze blew in through and open window and I realized why it seemed even harder than usual to resist Bella. She was fertile. Let me explain when a wolf first imprints and they haven't uhhh mated we really want our imprint especially on their fertile days right before they get they're period because the point of imprinting is to make little wolves.

"Hey Jacob, Hey Billy how are you?"

"Good, good Bells. I know Jake here has been dying to see you again."

"Thanks Dad."

He silently rolled away leaving my imprint and I to engage in a staring contest after his comment.

"Ignore him I think he's getting dementia."

"Don't say that that's mean."

"Ok so I smell something amazing." It might be food it might be you. My inner wolf was thinking.

BPOV

Dinner with the Blacks was one of the best meals I had had in a while. I think Jacob had me smiling and laughing the whole time. After dessert Billy and Charlie wanted to watch the end of the Mariners game and Jacob said he would sit with me out on the porch. I was actually surprised but happy he would rather talk to me than watch the game but you know boys are weird sometimes. I almost laughed out loud at that comment Jacob was definitely not a boy anymore.

"So Jacob about our trip up to Port Angeles tomorrow." Then I saw the look on his face. "Don't worry I'm still going with you. I was just thinking that maybe you should come get me from here instead of school so I don't have to leave my truck in the parking lot at school." The last part came out a little jumbled because my teeth were chattering from the late September night air.

Jacob put his arm around me and I was appreciative of the body heat.

"Thanks Jacob."

"Welcome Bella."

JPOV

I had patrol from Midnight to 5am then after a meal and a shower I worked in the shop until 3 thankfully I had gotten most of the work done before so I could take a nap. Then I went home and showered again and tried to make myself look clean and presentable. I grabbed my keys and climbed into the rabbit and headed over to what was now becoming the familiar path to my imprints house.

My mind went for a second to the idea of my cabin being Bella's home someday and I had to remind myself baby steps.

I parked and was right about to knock on the door when Bella pulled it open.

"Hey Jacob."

"Hi." I smiled pulling her into a hug. This was one of those times when I realized it was a good idea to let the wolf be a little territorial since I saw the Newton kid's car going down the street when I knew Bella's house was out of his way. "So you ready to go?"

"One second." As Bella turned around to get whatever it was she needed I tried to not be obvious about the fact I was checking her out. I mean on one hand I'm a guy and on the other hand I was a wolf checking out his fertile mate I really shouldn't be judged at this point. Then I saw Bella with a cooler

"I figured since I'm tagging along on this trip I could bring the snacks."

BPOV.

Jacob broke into a smile at this.

"Ok then time's a wasting Bella. Let's go." I zipped my hoodie up and climbed into the car.

Once Jacob had the car on the street and was heading to the 101. I pulled out a bag of carrots and offered the bag to Jacob. I couldn't help but notice how huge Jacob's arm was like the rest of him.

"Jacob when did you get so huge?"

He chuckled. "I just filled out Bella. You know it wouldn't seem so drastic if we had hung out more often once you came home."

"Well we'll just have to hang out a lot more than."

"Count on it." The rest of the conversation flowed freely after that. What seemed like five minutes later we were pulling into the car lot in Port Angeles.

"You can stay in the car if for now if you want."

"No it's ok."

A slight balding man in his late forties walked over to us. "Roger?" Jacob asked and the man nodded. "I'm Jacob Black we spoke on the phone."

"Jacob nice to meet you the truck is right here." I followed Jacob and saw what looked to me like a pretty well maintained pick up truck.

"She's looks better than in the photos." I heard Jacob say as he opened up the hood I assume to look at the engine. As he pulled the hood up I got a peek at the bulging arm muscles Jacob had. Good lord I could just imagine him with no shirt on.

Don't go there Bella, I thought to myself. Jacob is being a really good friend right now don't mess this up.

Jacob spent the next hour with Roger getting everything taken care of. Jake walked out looking happy holding a set of keys in his hand.

"We're done."

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"Well I have to hook the rabbit up to the tow truck so we can get both cars back home."

I blushed realizing I hadn't even thought of that. "Well I can drive the rabbit if you want so you don't have to hook it up.

"No it will be fine. Give me twenty minutes."

Half an hour later we were back on the road to Forks. I don't think I had laughed that much since before my disastrous birthday party.

"Thanks for letting me come with you today."

"Please Bells I should be thanking you for keeping me company and making snacks for the trip. Let me make you dinner to say thank you. I mean I'm not as good of a cook as you are but…"

"I don't want to impose on you and Billy.

"Bells I moved out of my dad's house. Oh crap I totally forgot you haven't seen it yet! Come on come see it."

"Ok fine you're on then."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As always I own nothing and a huge thank you goes out to Jessi (Pooks79) for talking me through this chapter and keeping me from setting my computer on fire.

BPOV  
We drove about ten minutes past Billy's house to Jacob's cabin. I loved being in La Push the lush green scenery for some reason seemed nicer than Forks even though I know they are exactly the same. The cabin was right on the border of the forest. The two story log cabin with a green roof while not large was still impressive with the amount of work that had obviously gone into it.

"Whoa."

"Whoa good or whoa bad?"

"Whoa it's really pretty Jake."

"Thanks. It was my grandparents on my mom's side when they passed away they left it to me."

"So how long have you been living in it?"

Jacob went behind the truck to disconnect the rabbit. As he worked I couldn't help but notice his arms muscles flexing. Jesus Jake had gotten ripped in the past few months.

My mind wondered for half a second what it would be like to feel those arms around me for longer than a hug. Like all night.

"About six months. Felt like it was time to live on my own."

Once inside the house I took in the total effect. I could tell Jacob had treated himself to a new TV but other than that the whole place had a warm cozy lived in feel.

"It's really nice."

"Thanks. So for dinner I was thinking Chicken and broccoli pasta but you know if you help me it will go faster."

"Ahh I see your plan invite me over and then make me do the work." I teased him as I walked over to help him in the kitchen.

JPOV

Bella agreed to help me and was watching the breaded chicken cook in the pan as I defrosted the broccoli to mix in the pasta. I watched her out of the corner of my eye flip the chicken over so it could cook equally. My mind flashed back to as Embry had christened it during the last time we patrolled together "My sad imprinting hopes."

I'm not ashamed to admit I was having one now caused by Bella and I cooking together. I thought of us getting dinner ready together a lot. The only differences were I could wrap my arms around Bella and kiss her neck like I wanted to right now. I also thought about hearing the footsteps of our kids running around the house.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"The phone is ringing do you want me to pick it up because." She gestured to my hands, which were covered in breadcrumbs and gunk.

"Could you please?"

"Hello Jacob Black's phone?"

Bella listened to whoever it was.

"Hold on one second please." She then looked at me. "Jacob it's Triple A and they said need to speak to you."

HOLY CRAP! The phone call about being the mechanic shop for them in this area I totally forgot about it.

"Hello this is Jacob Black."

"Hi Mr. Black this is Allison Mackey we've been in contact about taking our customer's business to you for the area."

"Yes, yes I remember."

"Well congratulations Mr., Black we decided to go with you over Dowling's."

"Oh that's amazing thank you so much."

"We'll be sending one of our employees over with the paperwork soon."

"Okay thanks so much."

I hung up and saw the confused look on Bella's face. "That was Triple A telling me they want to use JB AUTO instead of Dowling's for its customers."

"Jacob that's great." Bella said and pulled me into a hug. The excitement I had about the shop because my imprint was inviting physical contact. I inhaled her strawberry scent and of course my inner wolf started to remember how my imprint was fertile and we hadn't mated yet and so I had to end the hug before Bells felt something south of the belt poking her.

"I think you might want to start draining the pasta."

"Oh right."

Once we were done cooking Bells and I sat down at the kitchen table and started eating.

"Mechanical genius and you can cook. You keep surprising me everyday." Bella said.

Oh sweet little Bella my wolf thought. I could surprise you with how I could ravage that body of yours. We could do it right now and you would have the surprise of a little puppy in your womb. Come on Bells you know you want it.

"Thanks."

The rest of the dinner conversation was fun and I loved just being around Bella and making her happy.

After doing the dishes while Bella watched. (I refused to let her help.) We settled down onto the couch to watch some TV. I thought the conversation was going pretty well.

"No, that did not happen."

"Yes it did you were five and I was seven and we were making mud pies."

"Why would you have tried to eat one?"

"You promised me that you would give me a kiss if I did."

"You didn't actually eat it right?"

"No my mom caught me right before."

"I can't believe you remember that so clearly."

"Some of my favorite memories from my childhood were when I was around you." Bella looked up at me and blushed and I felt my face inch closer to hers. I was ecstatic I was about to kiss my imprint.

Then there was a banging on my front door.

"Wonder who that is?"

I could already tell it was a member of the pack and I was going to have their ass. That was when I heard a howl rip through the woods. If I had been hanging out with anyone other than Bella I probably would have heard it sooner. I knew it couldn't be Sam because he was the one pounding on my front door. It didn't sound like Jared, Embry or Paul I knew what was going on but my mind didn't want to accept it. The bloodsuckers were gone no one else should have phased for the first time. I opened the door and Sam Uley and his pregnant fiancé Emily stood there.

Had my imprint not been in the room I would have asked why the fuck Emily was with Sam but I had to hold my tongue.

"Hey Jacob, I didn't realize you had company." Emily said as she kind of waddled over to give me a hug.

"Yeah." I saw Bella get up and walk over by me. "Bella Swan this is Sam Uley and Emily Young, guys this is Charlie Swan's daughter Bella." Better known as my imprint.

"Uh Jacob so Emily and I were driving back from the doctor's in Port Angeles when Embry called me about the little problem the guys are having and they need our help.

"Yeah ok I'm coming." Then I realized Bella was looking up at me confused. "Crap Bells! Uh if you want you can take the rabbit and drive it home and I'll pick it up from Charlie's tomorrow."

"Or since it's so late maybe I could stay here?" Bella asked and I looked at the clock realizing it was already almost eleven pm. But the more important thing was my imprint wanted to stay here at my house. With me when I get back the horny part of my brain started to think, deal with this as fast as possible than we can come home and ravage our imprint.

Yeah right cause that's going to happen.

"Ok just make sure you call Charlie I don't need the chief of police coming after me."

"I'll stay with you Bella until the guys come back." Emily said as she continued her waddle into the living room.

"Ok." I heard Bella say as Sam and I headed into the woods.

I found Jared and Paul trying to control a chocolate brown wolf I had never seen before.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT IS GOING ON WHY DO I HAVE PAWS?" I recognized the panicked voice right away.

"Quil, Quil calm down it's ok."

"NO IT'S NOT OK THIS IS WEIRD AND wait Jacob?"

"Yeah buddy, right over here the big red brown one."

"Ok what's going on?"

"Quil I promise you everything is going to be ok." I wondered if I was doing this correctly because Sam and I were trying to ease the transition of the Alpha role over to me. I saw Sam nod and kept thinking to Quil in the same calm voice.

"Jake what is going on?"

"Remember the legends your grandpa always told you. Well it turns out they're true."

"And the cold ones?"

"Yeah that was the Cullens but they're gone now so I don't understand why did Quil phase?" Embry asked.

"It might be the damage was done already by them being here." I thought.

Most of the pack agreed with me. And after about two hours we were able to get Quil calm enough so that he could phase back. Once we were done and parted ways Sam and I headed back to the cabin. Emily and Bella were asleep on the couch.

Sam walked over to his imprint and gave her a kiss to wake her up. "Come on Em, I need to get you and the little bun in the oven home." Emily's stirring woke Bella up and that's when I realized Bella had changed into one of my old La Push High t-shirts and a pair of shorts that haven't fit since before my first phase.

"Sorry Jacob, I don't mean to inviting myself to stay over and then stealing your clothes but Emily said you wouldn't mind."

"No don't be ridculuous it's absolutely fine." My inner wolf was doing a happy dance that she was so comfortable here. Emily got up and gave Bella a hug goodbye before walking out with Sam who put his arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around his waist. I wanted Bella and I to be that comfortable with each other. I thought about the little baby I had seen us having and I wanted that.

"Come on I'll show you where you're sleeping."

I lead her into my room and if I do say so myself it's pretty nice and clean.

"No Jacob I'm fine on the couch you're being nice enough to let me crash here for the night. I don't want to kick you out of your bed.

We could share we could share naked I thought for half a second.

"It's fine and there is a bed in the other room anyway. Night Bells."

"Night Jake."

That night while I was sleeping I dreamed about Bella and mine's son again. This time he looked up at me?

"Daddy don't you and mommy want me?"

"Of course we do little guy."

"Then how come you aren't together yet?"

AN: Leave me some love and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone thanks so much for your reviews I really appreciate it.

BPOV

It had been six long days since Jacob's house. It wasn't like poof everything was better magically since hanging out with him but Jacob made the nightmares go away. Except for the night I stayed at his house. Around 4am I woke up screaming.

Great. I thought. Jacob is going to think I'm a freak.

"Bells are you ok?" Jacob asked standing in the doorway. Good Lord Jacob had an eight pack. It seemed like his muscles were popping out.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah like that is going to happen." Jacob said and walked over to the top drawer and pulled out a shirt and put it on. "Scoot over Bells you can't take up a whole king sized bed by yourself."

We slept like that for a few more hours and then I made us both pancakes before heading home.

The rest of the weekend had been my shift at Newton's. During the afternoon once school was done the last few days I had been using homework as a distraction to the point I actually think I was ahead in most of my classes.

I was driving home from class on Thursday trying to figure out an excuse to go down to the rez to see Jacob. I liked hanging out with him he was easy to talk to and I think he was helping me heal. I couldn't use the truck as an excuse Jacob had checked everything over when the muffler was hanging loose. He had talked about his love of rebuilding cars and since I knew so little about that it felt like I was going to have to hope he drove his dad up the next time Billy came over to watch the ball game. Jesus I was getting THAT sad.

Then I saw them two old bikes with a FOR SALE AS IS sign next to them. They would be perfect for someone like Jacob to fix. Before I could change my mind I pulled the truck over and rang the front door bell. The woman who was home seemed surprised that anyone wanted to buy them. After her help from her son I had the bikes in the back of the truck and was driving over to La Push.

JPOV

Don't think about Bella. Don't think about Bella. Oh she felt so good in my arms when she actually knew I was there. Well damn there went that plan. I got to sleep in my bed with Bella for like four hours that night. It was even better than all the other nights put together. I wanted to tell her how much I love her. I chickened out at the last minute and said it in Quilete instead.

"Nayeli Bella."

Yeah winning my imprint was going really well at this point. I couldn't even get in for our regular I sneak into her room and cuddle with her. I had the shop going like crazy and everything with the pack and trying to keep Quil calm and help him get a grip on the phasing thing. While patrolling with Paul I heard him complaining that if we had pissed Quil off on purpose like they had done with me we would have been more prepared.

Then I reminded him how Sam nearly handed him his ass for doing that for me.

This was one of the simpler times I appreciated more than anything except Bella time. I was fixing an engine and thinking about my imprint but it was getting so sad that I actually thought I heard Bella's car approaching. I laughed to myself knowing the only other person I was probably going to see today was Quil. His parents were having family on his mom's side over who obviously didn't know anything about the wolves so better Quil crash at my house overnight than a giant chocolate brown wolf appearing in the living room if Quil got mad.

Then I realized I wasn't hallucinating about the truck. Bella was actually here. When I got out of the garage Bells was getting out of the truck.

Think she came to make puppies? My wolf asked even though I didn't have the insane urge to throw Bells down and mate. Which meant that in the five days I had seen her Bella had had her "time of the month." Or as Sam called it when the imprint puts out the "stay the fuck away from me" symbol.

"BELLA! Where the hell have you been honey?" I asked as I picked her up and spun her around.

"I brought you something. It's kind of crazy."

Imprint sex? Sure sounds like fun come on lets go.

"Ok." Thankfully is what came out of my mouth. Bella pulled the tarp back on the bed of the pickup truck to show two pretty beat up motorcycles.

"Scrap metal you shouldn't have."

"I saved them from the junkyard. I remembered how you talked about rebuilding cars and you wanted a challenge and I figured motorcycles. They may be more to fix then they are worth but I figured if anyone could do it you could."

Bella sure could make someone feel good about themselves, she knew how to stroke an ego. MMmm Bella stroking other things like my dick.

"Since when are you into motorcycles?"

"Since now. I'll pay for the parts for you to rebuild them."

"No you won't. Here we'll do this I'll rebuild the bikes for us but I'm going to do it in the small garage at the cabin because you have to hang out with me while I fix these."

ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT my wolf was thinking. Maybe we will get laid after all. Mmm imprint sex,

What the hell are you doing? I thought to myself. You are going to wind up on an episode of to Catch a Predator.

"Ok cool I need something to do on the afternoons I don't work."

I forgot she worked at Newton's with that creeper. Maybe some day when the shop is more up and running I could hire her to do paperwork God knows I hate doing it.

BPOV

This was going even better than I thought. Since Jacob wanted to do the bikes at his house and they were going to be hanging out while he fixed them. I wanted to do a little happy dance.

"So when do you want to start?"

"I have like a half hour of work left than we can head to my house."

"Sounds like a plan." Jacob opened the side of a door to a green car that looked like the car in Supernatural. "Thanks." I said as I sat down on the drivers seat. "So what's this car for?"

"I am rebuilding it for a client in Seattle. It's basically done I just have to detail it. Then get it up to Seattle."

"Good thing you have the tow truck now."

Jacob smiled at me and then went back to work so that we could get to his house.

JPOV

The last half hour of work flew by talking to Bella. Before I knew it the time had come to head back to my house. Bella let me drive the truck over to her house. In my enthusiasm I just plucked the motorcycles out of the backseat of the truck without realizing that it would be very hard if not impossible for a normal human to do that.

"Jake you're huge when did this happen?"

Don't think anything perverted. Don't think anything perverted.

"Just grew up I guess."

"I'll say. Well I gotta go cook dinner for Charlie."

I wanted to invite Bella to come inside but I knew it wasn't a good idea with Quil running around in there and he could snap and phase at anytime.

"So when are we doing this next?" She asked me.

"When do you work until tomorrow?"

"Four o'clock."

"Ok well I have work until like 5 so you want to say seven?"

"It's a date."

"Ok." I said as I watched her drive back to her house. I can't help but think we are finally starting to make progress.

I know not the longest chapter but I felt like here was the best place to cut it. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

My wonderful author's note.

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. Since I post in multiple places I have notes for each area (and if you overlap you are awesome)

Fanfiction thank you so much for everyone who has favorited and alerted me and this story. The reviews are great too

The Wolf Pack adventures: I logged in earlier and was shocked by all the comments left it is weird with letting me reply back so I just wanted to say thank you

Jacob Black N Pack: You ladies are awesome especially Jessi (Pooks 79), ynotjacob, kennedymommy3 and everyone else as well. Whether it's letting me bitch about the plot problems or the annoying girl in my creative writing class appreciate it,

Story note: I am going to do what Summit did for the movies in regards to Jessica being a combination of Jessica and Lauren from the books as well as Eric being a combination of Eric and Ben. I totally forgot Angela dates Ben in the books until the other day lol

Ok on with the show

BPOV

Hot kisses trailed up my neck this was almost the opposite of when I was with Edward. This was fire compared to ice and I couldn't get enough of it. The kissing was getting me more and more turned on. Then I felt a finger slip in between my folds.

"Mmmm Jacob baby I don't want your FINGER in me."

"Ha-ha so impatient Honey." Jacob said as he kissed my lips..

"Jacob PLEASE!"

"Oh Bella sweetie you never have to beg with me." Then I felt him slide his length inside of me. Feeling Jacob filling me over and over was bringing me closer to the edge. Then of course my alarm clock went off.

I groaned in frustration. Jacob and I had been meeting up to work on the bikes three days a week for two weeks now and the last two nights I had been having graphic sexual dreams about Jacob. I wanted him so badly physically but I couldn't act on it because Jake was what was keeping me sane at this point.

JPOV

I had been working like a mad man lately so I felt like I could take an hour to go have lunch with my dad. I walked over from the garage into the house after making sure I knocked on the door. Even though my Dad had told me I could go back to his house anytime I wanted, I was still polite.

"Hey Dad." Dad was sitting by the kitchen table making himself a sandwich

"Oh finally sometime with your old man. I thought that imprint of yours was taking up all your time."

A huge smile broke across my face.

"Love sick fool. Come on make yourself a sandwich."

"Dad I've been meaning to talk to you?"

"About what?"

"With the last group of wolves did any of them ever dream about like their future children."

"Oh." Dad said setting down his sandwich.

"Oh what?"

"I'm going to be a grandpa in a few years."

"WHAT?"

"Well you see when a wolf and an imprint love each other very much they give each other a special kind of hug."

"Shut up Dad."

"I've heard of it a few times but I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about yet he's just saying hi."

"Glad you're so calm about it."

"Well you do realize the point of imprinting right?"

"Yeah dad can we not get into that."

"Well if the imprint not Bella more like the actual physical tie panics and shows you what the end result will be."

"So this is normal?"

"Sam saw the baby him and Emily are having."

"Ok so I'm not going crazy."

"No not yet."

Puppies, puppies, puppies with Bella. My inner wolf was going off.

Shut up! I thought back.

I spent the rest of the day after that working on the cars. Then I went home and made myself dinner from around 4pm to 9 I patrolled. After a shower I was sitting on my porch thinking about how I could get Bella to stay over.

Yeah keep dreaming I told the wolf part of my brain.

Then I felt a weird kind of pulling in my chest.

"Jacob?" I looked up and saw Bella standing out in the rain. Bella looked so upset.

"Hey Bells what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come over."

"No it's perfectly fine what's wrong?"

"I don't know why I'm so upset about it."

"What happened?"

"Just I was at work and some girls from school were there and they were being such bitches and normally I just ignore it but… I don't know why I'm reacting this way but I just got really upset and Charlie is working until midnight and I just couldn't be alone."

"Hey come here Bella." I said pulling her onto my porch. She sat down next to me on the porch and I noticed she was soaked from the rain.

"Do you want to come inside?"

BPOV

I walked into the cabin and I didn't even realize how freezing I was until I started shivering.

Jacob disappeared for a second than came back in the clothes that I had borrowed to sleep in.

"Here go change and I'll throw your stuff in the dryer." I ran into the bathroom and changed into the clothes. After I took my wet pile of clothes I handed them to Jacob.

"Ok so I figured getting your mind off of it would be the best idea. I found board games do you want to play?" The smile Jacob had on his face made it impossible to say no.

"Ok sounds good."

"You want something hot to drink you're still shivering a little."

"Uh yeah that would be great."

"Ok I'll make you some tea." I wanted to walk over and hug him, wrap my arms around Jacob because it seemed like he always made everything ok. This was why I couldn't

An hour later and we were playing through our tiebreaker round of "LIFE". Jacob had just landed.

JPOV

Bella definitely seems better. I just landed on the Baby Boy! Square.

Yeah show her that you're fertile even when comes to a board game.

That's it I'm getting a muzzle for you.

Tough news Alpha I'm you. You know how bad you want to throw the board game onto the floor and play with Bella. You know "adult games".

"Jacob."

I snapped out of my inner dialogue to see Bella holding out one of the little life tiles to me.

"Sorry thanks Bells."

"Welcome."

"I'm going to get some more tea you want some." Bells nodded enthusaically. I came back over with two mugs of tea. Bella was under one of the quilts that I kept on the couch. It was mainly there for decorative purposes these days.

"Sorry I was cold."

"It's completely fine." This is going to be your home someday I thought. The image of bringing tea to Bella because she was round with child, my baby, our little son that was constantly invading my dreams.

"Thanks." I went to sit on the chair but..

"Jacob come on and share the couch with me."

Don't have to tell me twice. I thought as I plopped down next to Bells.

We kept playing and I couldn't help but notice Bells and I gradually getting closer and closer to each other. I looked down at her at one point and the way she was looking up at me her face was only inches apart. I leaned my head in to kiss her…

Then my cell phone fucking went off.

I got up to answer it when I saw it was Sam calling.

"Someone better be dead."

"Hello to you two Jacob." Emily said.

"Sorry what's up?"

"Well Sam and I wanted to talk to you before he went to go patrol. Oh Jacob is Bella there? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt private imprint time."

"No Emily, Bella was just hanging out here for a while. It's totally fine."

"Ok be there soon."

I hung up and saw the look that Bella was giving me. "My clothes are dry by now I can go if you need me too."

"No just Sam and Emily need to come over it's fine."

Hi I'm the two hundred pound wolf in the room. When are we going to tell her about me? Are you planning on doing that now if this is something pack related?

Shut up I thought back.

Bells and I finished the game when Sam and Emily showed up.

"Hey Bella." Emily said as she started to waddle over to hug her and Bells got up and closed the distance between them.

"How's the baby?"

"I think he is just running out of room in there."

"She, Emily I told you we're having a girl."

"So you say, I'm still convinced it's a little boy in here." Emily said while rubbing her swollen belly. "See he agrees with me he's kicking."

"Can I feel?" Bella asked timidly.

Emily picked up her hand and placed it over her belly.

"So Bella are you coming to the bon fire?"

"What bonfire?"

"Jacob didn't tell you? We're having a bonfire tomorrow night."

"I don't want to crash."

"I'm inviting you."

Emily is awesome, Emily is awesome. My inner wolf was basically doing the conga at this point.

"Ok."

"So not to be rude but Emily and Sam why are you guys here?"

"Well we wanted to ask you something?" Sam started.

"Oh Sam are we going steady?" I jokingly responded and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Emily, why are we asking him again?"

Emily just gave him a look "Jacob, Sam and I wanted to ask you if you would be the baby's godfather."

"Oh I'm honored you guys sure."

"Thanks. Oh Bella I think he likes you." Emily said as I guess the baby started to kick against Bella's hand.

After Sam and Emily left Bella decided it was time to go home as well. I passed out in Bed dead tired. That night I had happy dreams of Bella, our son and myself at the beach.

BPOV

Saturday I couldn't wait for the bonfire that night. I felt like Emily was becoming a good friend. Jacob was more than my best friend at this point. I was starting to daydream about Jacob when I tripped over some of the Halloween decorations Mrs. Newton had hung up around the store.

"Whoa careful Bella."

"Thanks Mike."

"So I was wondering?

"Hmmm" Please don't ask me out. I thought.

"What are you going tonight?"

"Meeting up with my friends from La Push."

"Oh cool. So I was wondering if next week you wanted to go to the movies?"

Saved by the bell. I thought as at that moment as Angela and Eric walked into the store.

"Hey Mike, where do you guys keep the tennis balls? My dog just goes through them left and right."

"Aisle Five."

I seized this as a double opportunity. "Hey Angela, Eric we were thinking about getting a group together to go to the movies. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure."

"Cool I'll invite my friends from La Push."

"Great." I heard Mike say.

After work I showered changed and headed over to Emily and Sam's house.

"Hey Bella" Emily said after I rang the door and she hugged me as much as she could with her round belly in the way.

"Hey."

"Thanks for coming over early to help."

Once we had everything situated I asked.

"How are we going to get everything to the beach?"

"Don't worry the guys should be here any minute to pick it up." She put a hand on her back. "Sorry back pain has been getting kind of bad lately."

Then Jacob, Sam and one other person came into the house.  
"Oh Bella, meet Embry Call. Embry, Bella."

"Hi nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Once we got everything started at the bon fire we were actually having a lot of fun. I hadn't even noticed that it was getting cold.

"Here." Jacob said taking the blanket he had been sitting on and wrapped it around both of us. This seemed perfect until I heard.

"Oh crap my water just broke."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So sorry it's kind of short but the next chapter is going to be big and by big I mean HUGE and I wanted to get this done before my birthday which I actually managed to do with 40 minutes to spare. ( My bday is the 22nd) Not to bad considering I had real creative writing hw to do first.

So drum roll please

JPOV

So five wolves, three imprints and several Quilettes are in a hospital waiting room. It sounds like a bad joke.

Sam and Emily are in the delivery area. The rest of us are just waiting. It's been four hours now. Embry and Jared are going to run a quick patrol soon. I'm watching Bella fast asleep in the chair next to me. Bells looked so uncomfortable.

Come on Jake we both know how comfy you would both be if she was on your lap.

I actually listened to the little inner horn wolf and pulled Bella onto my lap. She stirred for half a second and then resettled herself with a content sigh next to me. Mmm Bells smelled like strawberries.

Less than an hour later Sam finally came out of the room.

"It's a girl."

We all jumped up excited and I almost forgot I had Bella in my arms but I caught her before I dropped Bella.

BPOV

I know people say all babies are cute. But Sam and Emily's daughter was one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

I sat in the chair next to Emily's bed holding little Jennifer Uley in my arms. I was running my finger along her downy hair when I heard

"You're good with babies Bella."

"Thanks Emily."

"I may need to call your for babysitting." Sam said coming back into the room. "I don't know how much I actually trust the baby's godfather."

"Hey you picked me." Jacob said "And look Bella gets to hold her before me."

I blushed slightly before handing her over to Jacob. Jacob looked good with a baby in his arms.

"Hey Jenny I'm uncle Jacob and I'm the best mechanic in all La Push and if any guy breaks your heart I'll cut his break line. Yes I will. Uh yes I will."

"Jacob." Emily almost yelled.

JPOV

After introducing myself to my new goddaughter I realized it was time to take Bella back home. Her dad had been informed that Emily went into labor so while I wish I could take Bella back to the cabin I knew that wasn't happening. So I drove her back to her Dad's house.

"Thanks I had a good time."

"Yeah you know that's typical every bonfire someone goes into labor."

Bella laughed and it was the most beautiful sound on the planet. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I climbed back into the rabbit and drove back to the cabin. I had way too much nervous energy. Seeing my imprint with a baby in her arms and I started thinking about our son. I started patrolling around the La Push area and found myself running to Forks mainly towards Bella's house. When I got there I think I wouldn't have needed my wolf hearing in order to realize that Bella was having a nightmare. I was ready to run up into her window but then I heard Charlie coming into Bella's room to calm her down.

Yeah No thanks Jakey boy I don't want to get shot.

"Sorry Dad."

"It's Ok Bells."

"I don't know what happened I thought I was done with these nightmares and the cold."

Note to self cuddle with imprint soon.

"Well can I say something? Hanging out with Jacob seems to make the nightmares go away and sometimes you gotta learn to love what's good for you. Then again what do I know I'm just a terminal bachelor, famous ladies man."

"Ok dad I get it."

I was practically wagging my tail at this point.

No Charlie keep going you have a valid point. I realized the sun was starting to rise and I promised my Dad I would take him to see Jenny in the morning.

BPOV

On Tuesday I got home from school to the phone ringing.

"Swan residence."

"Bella I believe we have a date."

"You finished the bikes?'

"Yeah do you want to come down Saturday morning for the first riding lesson?"

"Oh I wish I could but I promised my friends from school that I would go to the movies with them."

"Oh Ok." Maybe it was my imagination but it sounded like Jacob was disappointed.

"Wait, Charlie is working overnight because of the bear attack and I hate to cook dinner for just me. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure give me an hour."

In the meantime I did my homework except for the math problems that I knew Jacob could help me with once he got here. On top of the many ways he kept me out of a funk Jacob also helped me with school stuff.

I was making chicken fajita when I heard a knock at the door.

"Jacob can you let yourself in these are almost done."

"It smells amazing in here Bells."

"Thanks."

"So how was your day?"

"Good. Sit down at the table."

"Well let me help in some capacity." Jacob said.

"Could you grab the ice tea from the fridge?" I asked turning around not realizing that Jacob was right behind me and I basically almost collided with him.

"Whoa sorry. Right on it." Jacob said grabbing the fridge's handle.

We sat down to dinner and Jacob was constantly making me laugh and I realized why I was developing such a crush on him. After all the dishes were done I went with my horrible attempt at flirting by getting Jake to help with my math homework.

After finished we sat on the floor leaning against the couch. Jacob and I then started watching the SNL celebrity jeopardy skits online.

Jacob started to stretch and then left his arm around me. I smiled to myself as I leaned into his arm like I had wanted to at the bonfire.

JPOV

You are kidding me the lame stretch works. Maybe you don't need game.

I didn't care at this point contact with Bella was contact with Bella. And she wanted me to go with her and her friends to the movies. While I wish we could skip the movie and just make out on the couch I knew Bella wanted to hang out with her other friends too.

BPOV

It was Saturday at six and I was waiting outside my house for everyone to show up to go to the movies. This was going to be an interesting night to say the least. Jessica didn't want to go and of course Sam and Emily had baby Jenny to worry about. Jacob pulled up first and I wanted to run over and hug him he looked so damn sexy in a long sleeve black t-shirt and jeans. I wanted to just watch TV and cuddle with him again instead of going to the movies.

Now let's not lie to ourselves you know you want to do more than cuddle with him.

I temporarily spaced out for a second as I thought about my dream the night before. I was in Jacob's cabin walking into what is supposed to be the guestroom but instead was a nursery. I walked over to the crib and looked at the baby boy laying on a blue and green crib sheet with planes trains and cars on it.

"Hey Baby don't cry."

"Bella is he ok?"

"Yeah I think the little guy just wants a bottle."

"Bella, Bella, Bells."

"What oh sorry Jacob what's up?" I said snapped out of my little daydream. Jacob was pretty much physical and personality wise perfection like he would want someone like me.

"Nothing I was just asking how many of your friends are coming."

"Three Angela Eric and Mike."

As if almost on cue Mike Newton drove over.

"I remember him, he thought he was your boyfriend does he still need to be corrected?"

"Jacob it's fine he's harmless."

Turned out Angela was sick with the stomach flu so Eric was staying with her. So it was a little awkward with Mike, Jacob and myself. The movie was so god-awful but then I noticed how the guys both had their hands sitting their palms up. Jacob had held my hand a few times before mainly to steady my clumsy butt when we were heading out of the garage in the dark. Why on earth would Mike think I wanted to hold my hand?

Then I noticed Mike looked really sick.

"Mike you ok."

"I'm going to be sick." Mike then ran out the theater.

I followed Mike out of the theater and Jacob was right behind me.  
"Can you go check on him?"

Jacob wordlessly went in and came back out.

"He's going to be in there for a while Bella we might as well wait it out." While he said that he went to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"What I can't hold your hand?"

"I just think it means something different to you than it does to me." Because I have the worlds biggest crush on you.

"Well I'm not going anywhere I have loads of time."

"I don't want you too, only because I'm scared of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Then I heard Jacob's phone go off.

"It can wait."

I heard Emily's voice which was obviously a recording for his ring tone.

"Jacob this is an emergency pick up."

"Sorry."

"Hey… Jared calm down… Ok I'm coming."

"You gotta go?"

"Yeah stuff came up with my friends back in La Push. Can you get yourself home ok?"

"Yeah I'll go with Mike it's fine."

Then Jacob practically ran out of the theater.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello my people. Thank you once again for the awesome reviews.

JPOV

I feel like the phrase that I could alter best to suit my life would be "I got 99 problems but an imprint ain't one."

There was so much crap hitting the fan right now it almost made me wish I wasn't Alpha.

Problem #1

Emily's brother and his wife died in a car accident leaving Em's two-year-old niece who is only a toddler. As if Emily and Sam didn't have enough going on with Jenny. Now add Claire and this situation leads to

Problem #2

Quil imprinted. On Emily's niece who was only two. Sure there were legends on this but we didn't expect them to be true. While right now he only wanted to protect her it was still weird.

Problem #3

Both the Clearwater siblings phased. Seth was only fourteen and Leah is a girl and the vampires are gone so this should not still be happening. Yeah Leah phased and there were no legends to help us with this. To say Leah was bitter at first about this is to say the ocean is damp.

Problem #67

I was also dealing with the first double imprint ever. Yep Leah and Embry are soul mates. While is left with the patrol Catch 22 put them together they're not that productive and separate them you have to listen to them think about each other. The fact that I couldn't be around my imprint wasn't helping that. In the last two weeks I've only seen her three times. All of which she's been asleep. Basically I miss my imprint.

All this coupled with my patrols, work, taking care of my Dad and trying to plan when to actually take the impala to the buyer in Seattle was a pain in the ass. I was walking after checking on my Dad post patrol. I didn't even notice it was cold and raining as I headed back to the garage. I had gone straight from patrolling so all I had on was a pair of cutoffs I must have been a sight. I was so deep in thought thinking that maybe Sunday I could go drop the car off but I was supposed to take my dad to spend the day with Charlie and that meant I could finally see Bella.

Bella. I miss Bella. Can we go cuddle tonight? See even my inner wolf was whimpering like a little bitch for Bella.

"Jacob!"

"Bella." I got really excited my imprint came to see me then I saw the look on her face. Oh shit she's pissed.

BPOV

I had missed Jacob like crazy. I even resorted to calling his Dad and Billy told me that Jacob had mono. Didn't really look like Jake was sick with Mono now that' s he is prancing around La Push in the rain. Oh look at the way the water is clinging to him. That boy has an eight pack. No don't think about that focus on the task at hand.

"Jacob, I thought you were sick. To sick to go outside or to pick up the phone when I called."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"How busy were you? Jacob I thought you were really sick. I was worried about you. To think I actually spent three hours making you soup when you weren't really sick you were just avoiding me."

"Bella I swear I wasn't avoiding you. Just come inside with me and I'll explain it to you."

"No Jacob I'm really mad. I mean if you figured out that I had feelings for you, you could have just told me you didn't feel the same way. There was no need to avoid me." I don't know why I choose to have diaherra of the mouth of that moment but I did. Instead of Jake running away in horror I felt Jacob pull me up against him and crash up against me. I was taken aback at first but then I started responding to it. I felt his lips and started running my hands on his strong wide shoulder blades.

JPOV

I'm kissing Bella!

I pulled away. "Bella I'm serious I have just been busy I promise. Here I have to fix a car before I go home for the night but I'll explain."

And I did without mentioning wolves or imprinting. Really I just got her to kiss me I don't need to tell her just yet that I am part of a pack of werewolves that hunt vampires and that her and I are soul mates. We need to take this with baby steps.

How about puppy steps? Those are faster

Once we were done at the garage Bella came with me to check on everything at Camp Uley. I walked in the door and was greeted by Claire.

"Unca Jay."

"Hey Claire, you being good for your Aunt Emily."

"Yeah." Then Claire saw Bella and hid behind my leg.

Bella crouched down to Claire's eye level and spook to her. "Hi I'm Bella you must be Claire."

"Hi."

"I hope we can be friends, cause I'm friends with your Uncle Jacob."

Claire then ran over to where Emily was on the couch with Baby Jenny but I couldn't take my eyes off Bella.

She is such a natural den mother. She would be a natural mother. Let's go make a puppy.

"Hey Emily I'm so sorry about your brother."

"Thanks Bella."

"How's the baby doing?"

"Good I was just about to feed her."

"Hey Jenny you're such a cutie pie yes you are."

Emily motioned the bottle to Bella. "Do you want to feed her?"

"Sure." Bella said and held the bottle as Jenny contently sucked at her dinner.

After Bella finished feeding Jenny for Emily we left and I invited Bella back to the cabin for dinner. It was nice and kind of domestic sharing dinner with Bella.

"So are you coming over with your dad to watch the basketball game with Charlie?" I loved the slightly hopeful look in her eyes.

"Can't I have to go to Seattle."

"Why?"

"I rebuilt a car for a client so I have to go deliver it."

"That sucks I mean having to go drop it off. That's going to be a long ride."

I had originally planned on dropping the car off and running home but then I realized I had a bunch of paperwork I was going to have to take back to La Push with me so yeah eight hours alone in the tow truck was going to suck.

"You know I'm not doing anything on Sunday if you want company. Not to impose or anything."

I'm feeling kind of bold so I lean over and kiss her on the lips. "No that sounds awesome."

Yay! Eight hours with Bella on Sunday. The rest of the week needed to go quickly.

I mean Bella and I kissing didn't magically make everything better I still had the eight million things to do and deal with.

Friday I was working when I sensed another wolf in the garage. "What's up Embry?"

"Hey Jake."

"Embry I'm trying to fix this carburetor. What is it?"

"So patrols on Sunday…"

"Yeah sure fine you're with Leah."

"Really?"

"Yeah why not. It's been pretty quiet lately."

"You made progress with Bella didn't you." I hadn't patrolled with Embry in the past week so he hadn't seen the kiss I was pretty much playing on loop in my head.

"Yeah…" I was right about to tell Embry because I was happy but then. Alicia Whitefeather who walked in and the polite way to phrase what she is the reservation whore. And sadly I could tell she had her sights set on me.

No, no just go away you're nasty and I only want my imprint.

"Hey Jakey."

"Hi Alicia."

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could take a look at my car. It's been acting funny ever since I went on the dirt paths." Embry snorted. Alicia was basically pressing herself up against me. It would be funny if she weren't so desperate. "So can you help me I mean you're so good with your hands."

Eww get her off me.

"I mean when I'm done with this car I can take a look at it."

"Hey you want to stop pressing yourself up against my boyfriend."

Oh thank god it's Bella! Oh shit it's Bella and she doesn't look happy.

"Excuse me." Alicia said.

"You're excused."

Oh she's mad at her not you this could be good then.

"Jacob and I were just talking."

"Really? Didn't know you had to be that close to someone to talk to them."

"Well…"

"Well I would suggest you get your hands off my boyfriend."

I'm her boyfriend! Yes I'm her boyfriend! My inner wolf was practically having a heart attack.

"Please I doubt Jacob would go for some little pale face bitch who couldn't even keep her last boyfriend happy."

Ok I was ready to kill Alicia at this point. "Alicia leave now I will look at your car some other time."

"Yeah I'm just gonna go do something somewhere." Embry said as he walked out of the garage.

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem I don't think she could have been any closer on you."

Nooooo! Bella thinks she was just helping with Alicia.

"So."

"So I came over to see if you wanted anything special for the trip to Seattle this Sunday."

"Uh what you packed last time would be fine." I wiped my hands on a rag.

"Ok I'll guess I'll head out." Before she could leave I pulled her into another kiss it felt really good to feel her responding to me.

BPOV

I could feel the rough cloth of Jake's coveralls as he pulled me closer to him. My tongue wanted to slide along and go into his mouth but I pulled away.

"So are we going to do this every time we see each other?"

"I want to." His smile almost made my heart stop beating.

"Me too."

"And I do actually want to be your boyfriend."

"Perfect." I then reached up again to peck him on the lips. I felt his warm arms go around my waist. "So Sunday is our first date?"

"No I want it to actually be a good date not driving day."

"Ok. So eight am meeting here right?"

"Yeah."

Sunday morning came and I was actually at the garage ten minutes early.

"Hey."

"Hey Bells." Jake said as he pulled me into a hug, "I like being able to do this all the time."

"Stay on my good side or you're going to be hugging Embry."

"Oh dear god. Get in the truck."

JPOV

I thought this trip was going to suck originally but it was nice. Mainly because I was holding my imprint's hand the whole way and she kept leaning over to give me quick pecks on the lips. The four hours practically seemed to fly by.

"So it says to take the road for about two more miles." Bells said reading the map for me.

"Ok. So the paperwork is going to take about an hour. Then we can grab some lunch and head back home."

"No rush."

I pulled into the driveway of the house. It was a huge mansion.

"It's two big."

"What?"

"I never understood a house that could house 80 people when you only have like five people in it. Your cabin is the perfect sized home in my opinion."

Good because you're going to be living there someday.

I did all the paperwork with the client who thankfully didn't hear any of Bella's comment. The one thing I wasn't happy about was how his seventeen-year-old son who he was buying the car for was checking out Bella. Mine, I wanted to growl at him.

But soon enough Bella and I were in the car on our way back home. And we might have made out on my couch a little once we got back. You know Maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS sorry for the delay as the girls on JACOB-BLACK-N-PACK know my hands were burned when a lighter gun exploded in my hands so here you go fluff for everyone

JPOV

The past month has been amazing. Imprinting is like the best thing on earth especially when you are actually in a relationship with your imprint. I remember on Thanksgiving my Dad and I went over to the Swan's house to watch the football games that day. Dinner wasn't anything huge or fancy but it was Bella's cooking so of course it smelled amazing. We had been together for about two weeks at that point. She looked so happy cooking and humming along to the radio.

"Hey Honey." I said encircling her in my arms and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Jacob! Not here our Dads are outside."

"Bells, they have to find out eventually. Or are you ashamed of me?" I said with a fake pout.

Bella gave me a peck on the lips "I'm just worried. I mean…"  
"Bella, I know what he did to you but I would never do that, ever." I took both her hands in mine. "Please? Bells for me? I can't pretend I'm not with you in front of your dad. I mean mine already knows."

Like my inner wolf won't let me.

"Fine."

I felt Bella's hand tighten in mine as we walked into the living room. "Hey Dad."

"Yeah Bella?"

"Uh Jacob and I are dating?" It was almost a question. I realized she was nervous because Charlie really didn't like her last boyfriend understandable because he was a leech.

"About damn time. Jake you going to watch the game or help Bella cook."

Also Charlie while not completely on board with it now that we were together still let Bella crash over at my cabin when we were staying out late in La Push. Bella had become close friends with Leah and Emily. Both of them were pretty much ready to beat me because they wanted me to tell Bella about wolves and imprinting. Sorry I was worried about my soul mate leaving me after finding out I turn into a giant wolf.

And it was four days before Christmas and Bella and I were cuddled on the swing on the deck in the backyard. I may have suggested it for the snuggling idea but I realized I needed to tell Bella. I couldn't lie to her.

BPOV

I knew I should have been freezing out here but wrapped in a blanket with Jacob I was super warm for some reason.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jacob."

"Honey I need to tell you something."

"Ok?"

"Remember when we walked on the beach the first time since you came home."

"How could I forget you looked so sexy with your long hair telling me the story about the cold ones."

"Sure you remember the cold ones do you remember the rest?"

"How the Quilettes came from wolves? Yeah I remember that too."

"Well Bella I know you know the story of the cold ones is true."

"What? Jacob you're crazy." Jacob couldn't know anything about the Cullens. I wanted him safe from any other vampires that would ever come in the area.

"Bella, honey, I know it's real because Quilettes can turn into wolves. I can."

What? Werewolves are real? Sure vampires are real why not this too?

"Show me."

"You're not freaking out? Fainting?"

"No I mean I love you so I want to believe you."

Jacob walked over the woods behind his cabin real quick and next thing I knew a giant russet red wolf was coming out of the woods. This wolf was easily taller than I was.

"Jake?"

The wolf moved its head as if nodding. I stepped closer I could see Jacob's eyes in this wolf. His brown eyes are exactly the same I walked over and ran my hands through the fur that felt soft and rough at the same time. Jacob made a noise like he was purring. "That feel good boy?" I said jokingly teasing him because after all it was still my Jacob.

Jacob then got me back by licking me from cheek to hairline. "Oh baby that's gross."

Jake trotted off into the woods and came back yanking his shorts back on.

"Baby you were naked in the woods?"

"Bella my clothes don't just phase in and out of existence when I change. I need to take them off so they don't explode and shred.

"You make a cute wolf." I said.

"So you honestly don't care that I morph into a giant dog?"

"No you're still my Jacob." Then I was lifted off the ground into a huge hug. "Jacob can't breathe."

"Sorry I just thought you were going to leave me."

"Baby let's go inside I'm cold." I said grabbing Jacob's hand and noticed that he didn't put his shirt back on. "How are you not freezing?"

"You ever notice how warm I am?"

"Yeah."

"Us wolves run at 108.9 degrees, nice and toasty."

"Ok." I sat down on the couch crossing my legs under me. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"There is one more thing."

JPOV

I sat down next to her and pulled her hands into mine. They were soft and perfect she was ok with the wolf thing but she might freak with the whole soul mate thing.

"The whole wolf thing is a secret you can't your dad. I'm not even supposed to tell anyone."

"Does Billy know?"

"Yeah my Dad knows because of the whole council thing and he remembers my grandpa phasing."

"Ok but you can tell me?"

"Yeah because I know it sounds weird but there is a whole other thing that goes along with the wolf stuff."

"Jacob I think we've established I'm good with weird."

"So there is this thing that happens when a wolf meets their soul mate they know right away it's called imprinting."

"Did you imprint?"

"Yeah." Bella looked like she was about to cry but then I realized what she was thinking. "On you the night I found you in the woods."

"So we're soul mates." Bella said as she threw her arms around me.

"Yeah we're meant to be together forever Bells."

BPOV

It was Christmas morning super excited after spending the morning with Charlie we were going to the Black's house to spend the afternoon and have dinner with Jacob and Billy.

My Dad and I drove over around one pm and Jacob ran over and scooped me up into his arms.

"Easy Jacob." Charlie said while tapping Jacob on the head.

"Sorry."

Christmas was amazing especially when it started snowing. After dinner I went with Jacob over to the cabin. We were walking over watching the snowfall.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the car?"

"No how does that Christmas carol go? 'If you really hold me tight all the way home I'll be warm.'"

We walked into the cabin and I was finally able to hand him his present.

"Awesome Bells." Inside Jacob found a new Seattle Mariners T-shirt and the DVD set for the first two seasons of PSYCH.

"Glad you liked it. And this is for the pack" I said handing him the bag. Inside were eight tiny waterproof pull-string bags. "I know you were telling me how sometimes you guys have more on you than your shorts if there is an emergency you guys would have the bags and it would be easier to slip into the cord around your ankle."

"You are the most amazing imprint ever." He said giving me a kiss. "Now time for your present close your eyes."

JPOV

Yay our imprint got us presents. And she is growing into the den mother thing. Go get that belly round with the next alpha.

I was ignoring the inner wolf that just wanted to mate with Bells. I took the basket and placed it in front of her.

"Ok open your eyes." Bella looked at the basket. I could tell she was freaking out about the key that was taped to the side of the basket. "Let me explain. I know asking you to move in would be way too soon for both of us. This is more of you have everything you need and you can stay over whenever you need to. The key is to get in if I'm not home."

But you can move in if you want, and we can christen every surface of the cabin.

"You went to Bath and Body Works for me? I know you hate shopping."

"Yep, shower gel, lotion, body spray so you have what you need here. Pajama pants and two of my old gym shirts cause I know you like those and my boxers to sleep. Two extra T-shirts, don't worry Leah picked them out and a heating pad to keep you warm when I'm not here."

"Jacob that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Merry Christmas Honey."

"Merry Christmas. But I'm not done yet"

BPOV

The basket from Jacob was so cute. Then Jacob slid the bracelet of braded leather over my wrist. It was obvious Jake had done this himself. I kissed him and it was started to get a little more passionate when my phone went off. It was Charlie telling me he was on the way to the cabin to pick me up.

"Jacob I don't want to go home."

"I wish you could stay over tonight too."

"Do you think you could maybe sneak over tonight?"

JPOV

YES YES YES

Calm down inner pervert. I thought as I climbed up into Bella's bedroom. This time she knew I was coming. The window was open and Bells was waiting for me in her Christmas PJ's

"Cute."

They'd be cuter on the floor.

"Hey I can't sleep in your old boxers every night."

You could have my boxers on your floor every night.

"Come on Jacob I want to cuddle."

"Oh you're just using me for my body."

I happily pulled Bella in my arms on her bed and I got to relax and cuddle with my imprint for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Once again thank you everyone for reading. Second I have a new story called Coming Home everyone should read it.

JPOV

Bella and I were hanging out on my couch watching TV. I inhaled her scent and I swear my inner wolf got drunk off it.

"Hey Jake."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if I could crash here tomorrow night?"

"Yep why?"

"Stupid inventory at the store and we'll be there until at least 1am."

"Well I'll be back from patrol at 2am so yeah see perfect from example of how you needed that key." Bella had shown me that she had the key on her keychain.

Yep your key for our house. Then when our kids are like ten we'll give them their own key.

BPOV

I loved Jacob so much. I didn't want winter break to end. That reminded me of something I had promised Emily "Baby I have to go."

"No." He said tightening his grip around my waist.

"Come on Jake I promised Emily I would help with the girls. She has her hands full."

"She has Sam and Quil let me keep you."

"Why is Quil always helping?"

"Quil imprinted on Claire." I didn't mean to but I stiffened in his arms.

"But she's two."

"It's not romantic like with us all he wants to do is protect her."

"Jake I'm sorry I'm just trying to wrap my head around it."

"Just don't judge him. Please Bells I've seen it through his eyes right now all he cares about is being the best big brother in the world. Then he's probably going to be her best friend the one person she can confide in. Then one day when she's old enough they will be as happy as Sam and Emily."

"Or like us."

"So if Quil's over please don't give him a hard time."

"I will."

"Want me to come over to the Uley's with you?"

"Sure come on Jacob throw a coat on."

"I don't really need it."

JPOV

We walked into Sam and Emily's cabin to see Claire shaking a rattle over Jenny's head.

"Aunt Bewwa Unca Jay." She said as she came over and hugged our legs.

"Hey are you being good for Aunt Emily?" Bella asked sitting on the floor and Claire climbed in her lap.

Mmmm images of what could be mother and child. All though we need to have a boy first, the little alpha first, then we can have a girl. The image of Bella chasing two little russet skinned toddlers around the house warmed my heart.

"Yep."

Jenny then made her presence known by whimpering.

"Hey Jenny I'll pay attention to you too." I said. It seemed liked she was growing like a little weed. "Hey how is my pretty god child?" She blew me a spit bubble.

"Oh thank you Jenny." I heard Bella chuckle.

Yeah that's it Bella soak it all in women love seeing guys with babies. Yep keep up the cuteness Jenny and you'll get a cousin.

"Jacob come on you have to go patrol."

"Yeah I know." Then I put my attention back on Jenny. "Be good for Aunt Bella while I'm gone ok?" I then handed Jenny over to Emily.

BPOV

Seeing Jake with Jenny was playing over and over in my head as I sat on the floor on Newton's Olympic outfitters at 12:20am.

"Mike why are we moving everything in the store?"

"I think my mom hates us." He jokingly said as he handed me a twizzler, which I gladly took. "Bright side is we're almost done."

"Yep. Then home for you and La push for me."

"You're dad doesn't have a problem with you crashing over night."

"Home is like a half hour away Jake's is like ten minutes."

"I'm just happy you're happy I mean we were worried about you."

"We?"

"Angela, Jessica, Eric and I."

"Oh."

"Yeah. After like a week we even resorted to taking shifts going past your house to make sure that you were ok."

"Slightly creepy but thanks."

"Yeah sorry we cut it out after Jake saw me."

"It's ok. So back to work."

Mike and I got everything done and by one am I was walking into Jacob's cabin. I got an idea in my head and hurried to get it together.

JPOV

I was exhausted. The only solace from patrolling was that now I got to cuddle with Bells. She was probably going to be already asleep but whatever. Then my nose caught food. Maybe she saved me leftovers.

I walked in and after sex I think it was the best sight ever. Bella in one of my old shirts and the pajama pants I got her at Christmas was cooking breakfast.

"What's all this?"

"Well I figured we would both be starving so I would make us some stuff. You want pancakes?"

Oh our imprint made us food. Let's go rock her world in bed! It would only be polite to say thank you.

"Aww thanks." I opened my mouth as Bella popped a piece of fruit in my mouth.

After eating and cleaning up we went to bed around three am and really did just pass out.

Several hours later I felt a nudge.

"Five more minutes please."

"Jacob there is nine inches of snow on the ground."

"Nine?" I perked my head up. "Awesome we can stay in bed all day."

"Jacob come on I have to go home."

"Call your dad." I start kissing her neck. "Come on Honey we're both tired let's just lie down."

That's it lay on the imprint charm.

BPOV

I'm kind of convinced he knows just how much I can't resist that smile so I let him gently push me back on to the mattress. We start kissing and I feel the heat of his body as he settled on top of me. We were kissing and I felt something like electricity building up inside of me. I arched my body up into him without thinking about and felt something nice and hard poking me back. Feeling bold I ground my hips up against it.

Things seemed like they were finally going to go farther when Jacob suddenly stopped and stiffened in my arms.

"I need to go. Do not leave the house."

JPOV  
YES FINALLY IMPRINT SEX

I kept kissing Bella ignoring the voice in my head even though him and I were in agreement about what we wanted. That was when I smelled it. It was a debate between getting Bella out of the area and taking off after it.

I took off and this was the one time I think my inner wolf would not be screaming at me to get back over there.

VAMPIRE.

I was running chasing after the smell that wasn't even an hour old. Soon Embry and Leah were right behind me.

"Do you think it's a Cullen?" Leah asked.

"No doesn't smell like them."

We followed the trail until it went cold. I went back to the cabin and Bells was nowhere to be found.

If the vamp got to her and you killed our imprint I will kill you.

No, no there is no vamp smell. I check and see Bella's boots and coat are gone she probably walked over to Emily's.

Once I got there I had never been so relieved to see Bells sitting on the couch reading to Claire.

"You're back." She said going to hug me.

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"I figured you wouldn't leave without an important reason."

Just then Emily came in with Jenny on her hip. "Jake, Sam just told me how close to the border was the leech?"

"A vampire was here." Then Bella looked like she was going to pass out.

"Bells calm down just breathe."

"Hopefully they were just passing through." Bella said trying to reassure herself.

Comfort your imprint she looks like she is about to pee herself.

"It's going to be ok I promise." I crouched down so she was eye level "I am going to do whatever it takes to make you safe." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt like it was the night I found her in the woods.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too."

BPOV

Jacob drove me home. He had to patrol afterwards so a pair of his pjs were in my bag so he had something to sleep in when he snuck in tonight.

All though I wouldn't mind if Jake didn't have any pajamas on.

I heard a tap at my window. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Honey." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"So any news?"

"We ran around for a while but didn't pick up anything concrete."

"Well I thought of something."

"What?"

I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs. "So remember how I told you the Cullens had what they consider family up in Alaska. Maybe it was one of them?"

"Possible."

"So I was thinking that I could go to the Cullen's house and look for any sign that it was a friend."

"Bella are you on crack?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Going into the den of the leeches."

"It could help."

"Or it could get you killed." He was almost shaking now. I took his face in between his hands and kissed him.

"Baby I need you to calm down and not phase in my room."

"Calm." He said almost like a mantra.

"Hey I have an idea, what if you came with me to the Cullen's house?" I ran my fingers through his hair sadly exploiting the imprint factor. "I'll show you where the house is."

"Trust me Bells I can smell it."

"Ok well let's go check it out together." I glanced at the calendar and realized school started the next day. "Once I get out of class tomorrow."

"Fine." Jacob laid on the bed. "Sleep now?"

"Yes." I feel asleep in Jacob's arms but couldn't help feel something was coming.

AN: So there you go don't worry I have the ideas for chapter 12 brewing but reviews make me happy and happy me writes faster than pissed off me. Just throwing that out there.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

My first day back at school was long and boring. I know at some point during school Jessica mentioned going down to the reservation over the weekend but I think she was mainly just trying to make Mike jealous so I ignored it. Even English, which was usually my favorite class, seemed to drag and I couldn't wait to get to Jacob and our trip to the Cullen house. I said goodbye to Angela and saw Jacob and Embry next to the rabbit.

"Hey Beautiful." Jacob said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Embry are you coming too?

"No I couldn't get the day off from work. I'm on my lunch break so I'm going to drive your truck back to your house."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." After I handed Embry my keys Jacob and I were off in the rabbit. I had to give Jacob credit he was being pretty agreeable after our initial fight about me coming along.

JPOV

Bells thought it was just me and her going. She didn't need to know about Quil and Leah and how they were going to be in the bushes as we checked out this house. If anything happened Leah was under Alpha command to get Bella out of there. I may not be able to deny my imprint but I'm not stupid either. We stopped at a light in Forks and Bella pulled my head over and kissed me on the lips.

"Jacob it's going to be fine."

"Sure, sure." I was about to crap myself at the idea of Bella getting hurt. Bella gave me directions to get to the huge Cullen home. They didn't even sleep what did they need all these rooms for?

Bella got out of the car as soon as I had the key out of the ignition. Damn a tiny part of me hoped that she would stay in the car while I looked around. Should have known that wasn't going to happen.

We started walking up the road towards the actual house when Bella took my hand in hers.

That was when I noticed two vamps in the woods.

"Hey Bella." One called out. So I guess they were with the Cullens if Bella knew them. But their smells weren't familiar at all. I got nervous when I felt Bells tense.

BPOV

Laurent. Laurent and some vampire I have never seen before but still Laurent meant James and Victoria, which meant Victoria was back. Which meant I'm going to die. It also meant that Jacob would probably get hurt. Not only Jacob but also the rest of the pack. I was getting ready to have a full-blown panic attack.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Bella calm down look gold eyes not red I've been off the human stuff since James died."

I realized Jacob was shaking a little. "Baby calm down you can't phase right now it's not going to help anything."

"Oh shit I don't believe it." Laurent then focused on Jacob "Hey Man what's up we're like the Cullens. I'm Laurent and this is Irina."

"You're part of the wolf pack aren't you?" The blond vampire who reminded me of Rosalie said, "We haven't violated the treaty. We came straight to the Cullens home and are waiting for them."

"We had one of –your kind on our land yesterday."

"Victoria." They both said in unison.

"She's back? The Cullens are coming back?" Do. Not. Pass. Out. I thought to myself.

"The Cullens are coming back." Laurent said "To take care of Victoria."

"We can handle it." Jacob said.

"Well we thought that Bella was here alone."

"When are they coming back?" I was finally able to spit out.

"They will be here tomorrow. They are driving back now."

"Tell." I could tell Jacob was having a hard time being civilized "Dr Cullen that I need to talk to them about renegotiating some parts of the treaty. Tomorrow Midnight at the treaty line near the creek."

"Ok we'll pass it along."

"In the meantime I expect you to follow the same rules in the treaty that the Cullens do."

"Of course." Said Irina. "We only want to help." I realized at this point that Jacob was in Alpha mode and I have to admit it was kind of turning me on.

JPOV

Bella and I got back in the car and I starting driving back basically white knuckling the wheel.

"You're staying at my house tonight I need you on the rez."

"Jacob I have school tomorrow? And Charlie will flip a shit."

I pulled over to the side of the road "Bella I can protect you better on the rez. If the Cullens come back Forks is their territory. Bells, I'm terrified of something happening to you."

"And you don't think I'm terrified of losing you." She ran her fingers in my hair. I don't know why but there was something really soothing about that. "So why don't you stay with me tonight sneak up into my room?"

Jacob this is your inner wolf if you do not say yes and make hot sweaty imprint love I will kill you.

"Oh I really want to but I have to be on patrol in case the Cullens come back early."

I hate you. My inner wolf was basically sulking.

"Ok."

"I have an idea Leah needs a night off how about you guys have a sleepover?"

"Ok. Is she going to sneak in?"

"We'll figure it out."

BPOV

I leaned over then and kissed Jacob he quickly took over and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. It was really starting to get more passionate.

Jacob pulled back from kissing but we were still resting forehead to forehead "Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?"

"I can't I have to go home."

"Mmm fine." Jacob said. "I'll drive you home."

After dinner with Charlie I was sitting at the table doing a history paper when the doorbell rang. I opened it to a crying Leah Clearwater.

"Charlie I'm so sorry I know it's a school night for Bella but Embry and I had a huge fight and I just really need to talk to Bella.

"Uh it's ok Leah." Charlie said clearly wanting to avoid what was going on with Leah.

"Come on let's get you upstairs." Once we were upstairs I noticed that Leah was immediately calm.

"Oh I'm good."

I quickly realized what Leah and on some level Jacob had done.

"Yes very good performance. This isn't taking away from your time with Embry right?"

"Nope, Embry and I had enough fun yesterday to hold him over until tomorrow."

I must have been blushing all over my face.

"Holy Crap! You two still haven't have you?"

"Uh no we were getting close but then Victoria showed up."

"The red haired leech?"

"Yeah that kind of shook my confidence a little because Jake basically ran away."

Leah sat down cross-legged on my bed and patted the spot next to her. "Ok Bella listen to Doctor Leah. That man/boy whatever you call them at this age is head over heels in love with you. He definitely wants to be with you.

"Yeah I know I was thinking of maybe on his birthday would be a good idea.

"Bella, you could do it whenever and that boy would be a happy camper."

"I wish I could be so sure."

"Trust me Bella, sadly I've been inside all of their heads. You are like perfection personified to that boy."

After we informed Charlie that Leah really needed to spend the night because of how emotionally drained she was we were trying to use the air pump for the inflatable mattress when we heard a tap at the window. Leah took a defensive position in between window and me. She relaxed and we both left chuckled when we saw Embry and Jacob behind the window.

I ran over and opened it.

"Hey guys."

"Hey we couldn't stay away and we figured we had some time before we relieve Seth and Sam." I noticed Embry and Leah heading out the window.

"Where are they going?"

JPOV

"They're going to sit on the roof and talk." Then I noticed Bella was physically shaking. "Honey are you cold?" She pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm just scared."

"You know your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting." I kissed her forehead. "Bella I swear you're going to be fine."

"I'm worried about all of you guys too."

"Bells, we're made for this." And sex with our imprints.

"I know."

So Imprint sex? Cause we have a baby boy we have to make he's so freaking cute come on you want to be a mom.

She was almost nuzzling against my chest and I was ready to throw her on the bed and pick up where we left off before the leech showed up but I realized that Embry and Leah are on the roof and Charlie was home as well.

"So I was thinking Friday night I could come over? I'll cook you some dinner."

"Mmmm. Sounds good. What time do you get off of work?"

"Like eight."

"You're going to be ok the rest of the night with Leah. Cause I gotta go I got a vampire to kill."

"Ok you and Embry have fun." She stood on her tiptoes and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Bye."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

BPOV

That night I woke up almost screaming because of a nightmare of Victoria coming to get me. Also I felt a tightening in my chest at the thought of the Cullens coming back. I really didn't want to deal with them. Would they be back in school tomorrow? Or would I have a day or two to adjust? Would they not be in at all focusing on catching Victoria? I realized there wasn't anything I could do in the meantime. I texted Jake

I love you-Bella

Can't sleep?- Jake

Nervous can't help it- Bells

Everything is going to be fine- Jake

I Swear I'm gonna marry you some day- Jake

I smiled at the text which was the chorus from an old Everclear song that had kind of become our song.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I know it's been forever since I updated but I work and graduating college to deal with so there should be more updates soon

BPOV

The next morning I went to school listening for gossip about the Cullen's returning but nothing. School was pretty normal and I went to work.

Everything was pretty normal then all of a sudden I heard.

"Hi Bella."

"Alice?"

Standing before me was my former best friend.

"I'm back." She said as we hugged. While I still didn't want to deal with Edward I was happy to see Alice.

"I can tell." I replied.

"Yep we're going to be back at school tomorrow."

Oh awesome Jacob was going to be thrilled about that. Then Alice crinkled her nose.

"Bella, why do you smell like a wet dog?"

"What?" I was a little shocked I mean I might not be the girlies of girls I did have body splash on.

"I'm sorry Bella its just something reeks of wet dog. And I haven't been able to see you lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah Bella have you been down to La Push lately?"

"Uh yeah a lot."

"Bella you need to stay away from La Push. There's something dangerous there."

I was about to answer when I heard "Less dangerous than you." Jacob was right behind me. I so did not need this at work.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"No you're just a harmless Cullen." Then his attention focused on me. "Thought I would surprise you and pick you up from work."

Even though I wanted to awww at how sweet my boyfriend was I realized that the last thing I needed was Alice and Jacob to fight in the middle of the store.

"Ok both of you we can not do this right now."

JPOV

Do not phase right now in the middle of the store. Bella would be so mad at you. Calm thoughts. Bella. Watching the game with Dad. Seeing your little cousin Collin this morning.

Collin came into the garage with my aunt Connie he was only two excited to tell me it was time for the car's annual check up.

While I sat him in the office with a coloring page I printed out for him. (Quil had found the website to entertain Claire)

"So he's doing better Aunt Connie?"

"Yeah I think he's adjusting. It's hard for him losing his Dad I was wondering I know you're busy with work and your girlfriend." My face must have gotten red. "Oh my little nephew is in love. But maybe he could spend the afternoon with him sometime soon."

"Yeah of course."

I was calm enough now. Then I guess it was comedic we all heard "Bella my mom said you can clock out now." Mike said coming down the aisle.

"Alice?"

"Hello Mike how are you?"

"Uh good you're back?"

"Yeah my family moved back."

I put my hand on Bella's arm. "Hey Jacob"

"Hey Mike."

"So I'm going to go clock out." Bella walked away leaving me and the tiny leech staring at each other. When she came back she took my hand "Alice we'll see you at the meeting tonight."

When we got to the car I processed what she said "Bella you can't come with me tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because there is going to be a whole crapload of leeches there."

"Jacob, the Cullens won't hurt me."

"I can't be too sure."

BPOV

I realized what Jacob was really upset about. "Jake, we're soul mates I'm not going back to him. We are meant to be together."

"I know I just can't help it sometimes. I mean you were so broken when he left."

"But you put me back together. You gave me my life back." I kissed him. "And I'm so thankful for that."

"Come on, our dads are having dinner together tonight."

"Charlie isn't trying to cook again right?"

"No no no my Dad is making pasta. So you realize you're going to have to sneak out to come to the meeting?" Jake said as he put the truck into drive.

"Yeah I mean how hard can it be to sneak out the window and down the tree."

"With your track record? Is there anyway you could sneak out the front door?" I was a little offended by his response. We drove to La Push and to Billy's house. We got of the truck and walked in the house holding hands.

"Hey Dad, Hey Billy."

"Hey Bella how was work?"

"Quiet." A little lie doesn't hurt every now and again.

We sat down to the table and while it may have only been vegetables and chicken it was such a great meal because we were all together despite how cheesy that sounded.

At eleven I was waiting outside when Jake is his wolf form showed up.

"Do I really have to ride you like a horse?" Jake chuckled and shook his head. He came back over in human form in shorts. No we're going to take your bike up and then I'll carry you the rest of the way.

At ten of midnight I was surrounded by eight giant horse sized wolves. I watched sixteen ears perk up. Just then the Cullens plus Laurent and Irina walked into the clearing. I looked at Jake so see if he was going to phase back.

"I can translate for you if you want." Edward said "I understand if you don't trust us enough in human…" He was cut off by Jake and Leah trotting off into the woods.

They both came back clothed and in human form.

"We have a lot to discuss." Jacob said. He was going into Alpha mode again and what I was thinking at the moment made me realize how very grateful I was that my mind reading ex could not hear my thoughts.

"We know Victoria is back we'll handle it, she is our responsibility." Edward said.

"No we'll handle it." Jacob said. "We need to also discuss the treaty line."

Carlisle stepped up. "If there is something you feel needs to be changed we are open to discussing it."

"The Swan House needs to be included in our area of the treaty." Jacob said I saw Leah inching forward that's when I realized she had phased back to she was serving bodyguard duty. Really Jacob?

"NO." Edward said. Stepping closer to Jacob.

Emmett and Laurent walked over and Emmett put his hands on Edward's shoulders.  
"Ok let's all be cool about this." Emmett said. "Clearly I was lied to as well and this is not a trip to Dairy Queen but we can all cope." That was why I liked Emmett like an older brother he always knew how to break the tension.

"If." Carlisle started again "You could explain why you wanted Bella's house in your area maybe we could understand why you want it under solely her protection."

"He's in love with her." Edward said that was when I noticed he was looking at the ground. "If we say no he's going to keep her and Charlie in La Push as much as possible."

"I think allowing the House to stay as neutral space would be best." Jasper said "More people to watch out for Victoria."

"He has a point." Leah said.

Embry growled and I couldn't tell whether or not he was agreeing with Leah.

JPOV

I turned around and Bells had actually nodded off during the last hour of the meeting. Yep most people would be rapt with attention but after twenty minutes my Imprint had nap time. I scooped her up in my arms as we were leaving and she stirred a little.

"It's ok Bells I'm taking you home." Once we got down to the bikes I had to wake her up.

"Come on Honey I need you to hold on while we ride the bike."

I heard a muffled "Fine." When we got back I helped her upstairs and into bed,

"Stay?" She looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"Bella I have to patrol."

"Fine you gotta go."

"Yeah, I gotta go I have a vampire to kill."

AN: I know this little guy is a little shorter than last time but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So this chapter has a lemon and if you under 18 DO NOT read this.

The next week passed in a sort of uncomfortable truce between the Pack and the Cullens. The Cullens would watch me at school and the pack would take over in the afternoon. Then both would patrol in the area. The week went on it's usual fashion and Friday I was at work and Mike was talking to two backpackers while I attempted to balance a pencil on my nose. You have to embrace the small moments when a vamp is trying to kill you.

"I tell you it was a bear as tall as a horse." I automatically dropped the pencil. No no no please don't let anyone have seen the wolves. I started eavesdropping and realized while they may have had a fleeting glance at what sounded like Embry I should talk to the guys about being more inconspicuous. After work I went over to the cabin and took a nap until Jacob came home from patrolling.

I felt warm hands on my stomach I opened my eyes. "Hay Jake."

"Hi." He leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He ran his tongue over my lips and I opened to let him in. HE pressed all his body weight up against me basically pinning me to the bed and I couldn't get enough of it. His hands reached up my shirt and I moaned into him. Next thing I heard was the door to the back of the house shutting. Jacob got up and got in a protective stance.

"Jacob I think it was just the wind."

"Going to check." Jake said and walked to the door.

"Yeah I don't smell any leech. So where were we?" I could tell he was giving me "bedroom eyes."

JPOV

Every fiber of my being wanted her. I think she could tell cause little Jake was at full attention. Then I saw Bella was biting her lower lip. My inner wolf was salivating.

We were back to kissing on the bed and I pulled Bella's t-shirt off. "So perfect." I was nuzzling my head along and kissing her neck while feeling her perfect breasts she was fisting her hands in my hair.

"Mmms Bells."

"Oh God Jake."

"Oh God I'm Blind." We both looked up and saw Quil and Jared standing in the doorway.

My inner wolf was practically seething while grabbing my t-shirt that was on the floor for Bells.

"Uh so we just wanted to let you know that the big leech told us that Carlisle would be calling later to discuss an update with you." Quil said with his eyes still covered.

"We came to check when you weren't responding to us howling and now we know why. Sorry Bella." Jared said giving Bella a little salute.

Once Little Jake had retreated I got up and looked at the guys.

"Did he say what it would be about?"

"No just something you might want to know."

"Great. No offense but can you guys go back to patrolling now?" And with that Quil and Jared exited.

BPOV

Jesus we keep constantly getting interrupted. "I think I'm going to have to lock you away some where if we're ever going to get any farther."

JPOV

I am not opposed to handcuffs. Just not Charlie's.

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I promised Emily I would go grocery shopping with her." I laughed.

"What?"

"Remember when we watched Extreme Couponing?"

"Yeah."

"Em can put those women to shame."

"Oh God." Bella buried her face in the pillow and it was kind of adorable. "Can I just offer to watch the kiddies?"

"How do you think Sam got out of going?"

"Save me Jacob please I'll be your slave for life."

Oh and a porno basically starts playing in my head. The Inner wolf is definitely operating it.

"I wish I could I promised my Aunt I would spend some time with my little cousin tomorrow."

"Collin?"

"I love how well you know my family."

You'll fit right in especially when we have a couple of our own.

"So I'll come stop by after shopping?"

"Sure."

BPOV

I went home to Forks and I saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Dad I was thinking fajitas for dinner what do you think?"

"Bella I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok what's up?"

"That police conference I need to go to in Seattle? It got pushed up to next week. I have to leave Friday morning and I'll be gone all weekend."

"Okay."  
"And Bells just because I'm going to be gone all weekend don't think that you can spend the whole time at Jacob's house. I talked to Billy about it and he's going to tell me if you stay there the whole time."

I tried not to laugh because I knew Billy was one of mine and Jacob's biggest supporter.

"Ok Dad I understand."

The next morning I went to walk out the front door and was taken aback when Alice was standing on the porch.

"Hey."

"Hi Bella, so slight change of plans I will be tagging along today. Jacob should have texted you about this."

"Uh would you happen to know if Sam knows?"

"Slightly smaller than Jacob in wolf form all black fur? Yeah he was there too."

"Ok then because this day can't get anymore entertaining." I quickly called Emily and made sure it was ok that we were meeting at the grocery store now. Alice actually seemed quite excited about couponing and she seemed to welcome it as a challenge.

We walked up and Emily was sitting in her car and got out carrying a binder. Oh dear god this is going to be exactly like extreme couponing. During the two hours in the store I wouldn't say Alice and Emily were going to be besties anytime soon but they started getting along.

"No I mean the real reason I got into this was Jenny was a surprise and we needed to save up for her and then after my brother and his wife passed away we also have Claire to take care of I basically have to be a full time mom and this helps."

"Didn't your brother have some kind of life insurance?"

"Yeah but since we can only afford a shitty lawyer it's taking forever. We're apparently on the bottom of his priority list." Emily said as she dumped a ton of dish soap into her cart. "Hold on one second I have sixty coupons for these."

"You need two more." Alice said. Of course vampire eye sight.

"I mean I would not change my life with Sam and the girls for anything but Jake knows for his birthday I'm starting a little stockpile for him."

"Like what?"

"Dish soap, Laundry detergent. Stuff he normally forgets to buy that is on sale."

I laughed because it was true. "Yep."

While checkout seemed to take FOREVER I was excited to get back to Jacob's cabin once we were done and I left Alice on the highway. Don't judge she said to leave her there.

I used my key to open the door to the cabin and heard a child's voice.

"Avast you scallywag."  
"Collin that's not a scallywag. That's Bella remember we said Bella was coming over later." While there were differences between Collin and Jacob you could tell that on some level they had to be blood related.

"Yeah." He said to Jake then looked at me. "Sorry."

"It's ok Collin."

Then Jacob's phone went off. "Jacob Black."

"Um sure can you tell me exactly where you are?"

He started motioning for a pen, which I quickly handed him. He hung up and walked over to Collin. "Someone's car broke down and I have to go get them. Will you be ok with Bella?"

"Yeah."

JPOV

I realized after I said that, that I didn't actually ask Bella to keep an eye on him.

"I put clean coveralls in your tow truck the other day. Collin and I will get a jump start on making dinner."

"You are the perfect woman you know that."

"Yeah, yeah so you tell me."

Four hours later after finally getting the Bishop's to the rental car place and getting their car back to the garage to work on I was ready to just pass out. I came back and Collin was fast asleep cuddled into Bella's side.

"Hey his mom is coming to get him in like five minutes. I saved you a plate."

Once Collin had gone home Bella and I were relaxing on my bed.

"So how long do you think it's going to take you to get their car done?"

"I don't know I still have to diagnose it."  
"But it should be done by your birthday?"

"Yep. So I was wondering did you and Charlie want to come over here for my birthday dinner?"

"Well since I'm cooking it." She started laughing "Charlie actually has this training seminar thing up in Seattle that weekend. But your dad is supposedly going to tell him if I don't go home all weekend."

I could just imagine the inner wolf running around in circles at this point. "So are you coming over directly after school on Friday?"

"Yeah just I have to bring some homework and college applications with me."

"Have you started to send out any of them yet?" The wolf skidded to a halt.

She can't leave. We can't leave and we can't leave her vulnerable to attack.

"I only really care about Peninsula Community College. You know they are developing a bachelor's/Master's program in Education. That would be awesome."

"Well you know the Rez school could always use teachers."

"And if not I'll just mess around with the son of the head of the elders."

"Uh Bells I will be head of the elders in five years remember the whole being Alpha makes me chief thing?"

"Oh Duh."

That's ok you can make it up to me. The inner horn wolf was going again.

BPOV

The days leading up the weekend for Jacob's birthday seemed so slow and torturous.

Finally Friday afternoon rolled around and I was pretty much ready to run to the truck when Alice cut me off.

"Hey Alice any other time but right now." I said.

"Bella any reason you're not going to be home this weekend?"

"I thought you couldn't see me anymore?"

"I can't but I see Emmett and Carlisle guarding an empty house tonight."

"Uh Charlie is out of town and I figured it would be easier since the wolves already patrol La Push to just stay there. I was meaning to text you."

"Ok and the fact that it's a certain werewolf's twenty first birthday has nothing to do with it"

"Nope not at all." I said as I headed home to pack." Once everything was ready I slipped my backpack and duffel bag into the other half of the bench seat of the truck. I pulled up to the cabin and started to head inside when I realized Jacob wasn't home yet. He must have still been working on a car. I pulled out everything I would need to start making dinner.

JPOV

Wake Up Patrol before work. Work. Get a Call about rebuilding another car that took and extra half hour. If Bella wasn't coming over tonight and tomorrow wasn't my birthday this would have sucked.

Yay! Imprint cuddling and another case of Blue Balls.

I walked into Bella cooking dinner. "Smells great."

"Thanks."

After dinner Bella told me to relax on the couch and I couldn't help but feel she was up to something. Then I heard her heart racing.

"Jake close your eyes."

I did as I was told and rewarded with the feel of Bella straddling my lap. "Open"

BPOV

I was in the guest room on the cabin and slipped on the red babydoll and panties set. I was nervous and thrilled at the same time. Jacob was relaxing on the couch.

"Jake, close your eyes."

I walked over and straddled him. "Open." I saw his eyes almost bulge out of his head. "You like?"

"I love is this my birthday present?"

"Yeah on some level and more importantly I'm ready."

"You sure."

I kissed him in response. I pulled away from his lips and started making my way down his neck. He directed my attention back to his mouth as I felt Jake's cock rubbing against my core and I can't enough of it as I pull his shirt off.

"Not here Honey." He said when we come up for air. "Our Bedroom now."

He then picks me up and carries me into the room. He placed me down on the bed and starts rummaging through a drawer.

"Baby what are you doing?"

"Trying to find the stupid condom."

"It's ok I've been on the pill for like two years. To help regulate the time of the month."

Jacob then starts kissing me over and over his hands snake up the nighty part and pulls it over my head. I definitely think Jacob is a boob man all the attention he paid to them. I feel his mouth on breasts and I involuntarily lock my fingers in his hair. His hand snakes lower until his rubbing his hand against my panty clad core.

I finally got him back near my level so I can unbutton his pants. The jean shorts slide off and I see his brown boxers with a HUGE tent in them. I slip my hand down and rub his erection. I see the look in his eyes and I know I'm doing it correctly.

"Bells, are you sure because I don't know if I can stop if we go any further."

"Good cause I don't want you too." I pulled his boxers down and take in the sight of Jacob naked as he pulled the boxers off his leg.

Jacob then yanked my panties off and throws them to the other side of the room. I couldn't help but chuckle at it.

He started to kiss his way up the inside of my leg and stopped right by my core.

He slid himself in me and he stopped when he reached my barrier.

"I love you." He whispered before entering me fully.

"Baby I need a second to just adjust." Then when I felt ready I started to move against him and Jacob was matching my thrusts when I felt a pressure building up in my core as he went from slow to faster and faster thrusts.

My orgasm hit me and Jacob was right behind me after wards we collapsed on the bed and I noticed it was just after midnight.

"Happy Birthday Baby."

"Best Birthday ever."

AN: Bachelor's/ Master's Programs are typically five year courses where you graduate at the end of the program with both degrees. My college/grad school had several but sadly not for my major sad face


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hey Everyone! New Chapter I am blown away by all the hits this story gets. It makes me smile so much.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling a little sore but amazing wrapped up in Jacob's arms and feeling that he was naked. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but he only tightened and grunted "Mine."

"Jacob."

"Yes, Honey?"

"I need to get up."

Jake didn't even open his eyes. "No, we should stay here all day."

"Jacob come on we need to shower and have breakfast before Emily comes over with the girls."

"Mmm Ok do you want to shower first or second?"

I ran my hand over his chest. "Well I was thinking that we could shower together." Jacob didn't need any further prodding after that. I think he would have carried me into the bathroom had I let him.

Jacob started fiddling with the knobs. "Hey Bells make sure this is warm enough for you. I don't notice temperature."

"Wells if it's to cold I can always just press myself up against you for body heat."

"Shower. Now."

We didn't have sex in the shower but we did help wash each other. Because you know it's hard to reach everywhere sometimes you need help. That's my story and I'm sticking with it.

"Come on baby, I'm starving you made me work up an appetite." I blushed after saying as I pulled him into the kitchen for breakfast remembering the two times we went at it the night before.

"Ok what are we making?"

We got dressed and started having French toast for breakfast. It was weirdly cute on a domestic level.

Around ten am there was a knock at the door.

JPOV

I opened the door to Emily and the girls. Jenny was in her stroller looking like she wasn't happy being in the cold.

"Happy Birfday Unca Jay."

"Thank you Claire."

"We came to set up Uncle Jacob's stockpile didn't we?"

"Yay!" Claire responded throwing her arms in the air in typical little kid excitement. Emily took off her coat while Bella helped Claire with hers. I saw her out of the corner of my eye give Claire a kiss on the cheek.

She'd make such a good mother someday.

"Geez Em brainwash the kid?" Bella responded picking Claire up and putting her on her hip.

"She's learning a good skill. So where are we putting this?"

"I was thinking in one of the rooms upstairs."

"Is it sad that I just realized in all the time we've been together I don't think I've been upstairs." Bella commented.

I was kind of shocked. "Really?"

"I mean I know you told me there are two bedrooms upstairs."

"Guess we're all going up there." I took the two bags from Emily so she could carry Jenny upstairs.

I showed her the two bookshelves she could put "MY" stockpile on. After Bella set Claire down so she could "help."

"Do you want Jacob to help you?" Bella asked.

"Oh I like how you volunteer me to help."

BPOV

I sat down with Jenny who was attempting to roll over on the bed. While I didn't want to get pregnant right away I wanted this someday. Mine and Jacob's baby with his or her little hand wrapped around my pinky.

Then Jenny started whimpering.

"Oh I think she needs a diaper change." Emily said while taking her daughter down stairs.

"Claire you okay?"

"Yep Aunt Bewwa I wear pull ups now."

"That's great Claire."

Jacob leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Ewww." The little voice in the room said.

"What is that gross?" I asked Claire.

"Yeah boys have fleas." Jake started cracking up. I didn't get what was so freaking funny.

"Bells, boys normally have cooties and dogs have fleas." Oh it's an imprint joke.

Emily came back a few minutes later with a much calmer Jenny.

"Jacob, are you patrolling today?"

"Yeah I took the 12-5 shift." I couldn't help it I made a sad face at this.

"Sorry Bella."

"It's fine I have some homework I could do."

"You two are so adorable."

Ten minutes later and Emily had set up a small stockpile with soap, dishwashing liquid, and some canned food.

"Thanks Em, this is great."

"Happy Birthday Jake."

Then my phone went off. When I saw the number I answered. "Hey Mike."

Jacob tried not to look annoyed.

"Hey Bella I know you took the day off but is there anyway you can come in until like four o'clock. My mom is super late getting back from Olympia and the store has actually been really busy all morning."

"Sure But I can't get there before 12:30" I saw the huge smile on Jacob's face. Of course he could hear stupid super wolf hearing.

After I hung up on Mike. Jacob said, "You know you could be there by eleven right?"

"Yeah but its your birthday we're having lunch together and then I'll leave when you go to patrol and be back by when you are."

"But you will be free tomorrow right?"

"Yep I took the whole weekend off but…"

He pulled me into a hug. "Good because the pack is having a bonfire Sunday night. I promise you will be back in Forks with all your stuff before Charlie gets home."

JPOV

I was running my patrol with Jared and I was trying to catch the scent of the red headed leech. Oh my God getting that bitch on my birthday would be the second best present ever.

"What's the best?" Jared thought and I couldn't help it the image of the previous night with Bella ran through my head.

"Finally! Congrats man."

"Shut up."

"Scent." Jared said really excited

"Cullen." That's when we realized the scent was coming from the border. Jared and I ran as fast as we could to where we saw Emmett and Laurent at the border. Yes Bella made me learn their names.

"So we were just wondering if you guys had heard anything either. Left paw for yes right paw for no." Oh Emmett has jokes huh.

It's ok. The inner wolf has been oddly content all day. We had sex yesterday maybe we'll get more tonight.

The rest of patrol was uneventful. I really wanted to finally kill that red headed leech for my birthday.

But I walked into the cabin and was greeted by what I think was the best smell on Earth. My Dad was sitting on the couch watching ESPN and turned it off when I walked in.

"Hey Birthday boy."

"Hi Dad. Bella do you need help cooking?"

"No actually I would prefer if you showered before dinner."

"Geez Imprints I tell you Dad, they come in take over and start ordering you around."

"You love it." Bella yelled from the kitchen as I climbed in the shower. Once I was done I pulled on a Jeans and pulled a dark red T-shirt on that almost matched the color Bella wore last night. Don't think about that with your Dad and sister outside.

Then tell them to go home.

Just when I thought the inner horn wolf was going to be quiet all day.

I came outside to Bella setting the table. "Bells you're already cooking let me do that."

We all settled down and I was so stoked Bella cooked all my favorites. We all sat down to eat and of course Dad launched into embarrassing stories of my childhood.

"Did that happen when I was home visiting?" Bella asked during the story of my childhood poison ivy because I ran naked through the woods

"Yeah it might have."

"I think I remember that." Bella said as put some of the pasta in her mouth.

BPOV

Once Rachel Paul and I had cleared the dinner plates away I pulled out the 2 and 1 candles. I got it lit and then walked out to the living room that Paul and Rachel had turned the lights off in.

"Happy Birthday to you." And everyone else joined in the singing.

Jacob blew the candles out.

"Yay!"

"Happy Birthday"

Then a cell phone started ringing. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells just was calling to check up on you." Charlie told me as I started walking out of the room.

I wandered into the guest room. "Yeah we're just in the middle of Jake's Birthday Dinner." I glanced at the glowing clock Jake kept in there. We had been telling stories during dinner for three hours.

"Tell Jacob I say Happy Birthday."

"Ok Bye Dad." After a little while longer and Jacob opening his presents Billy, Rachel and Paul eventually left.

"Want to watch some TV?" I asked curling up next to Jacob on the couch.

"Sure." Once I was in my preferred snuggling spot he asked, "How was work?"

"You know the usual. Hiking boots, tents, Mike can now balance a tennis ball on his nose." Jake had walked in on Mike and mine's balancing contests from when we were bored.

"Do you like working there?"

"I mean I don't mind it and in this economy I'm pretty lucky to have something."

"Because I've been throwing around the idea of hiring someone for like office work when I get the garage running, would you want it?"

"In all honesty I think it would be kind of weird working for my boyfriend. Also I'm your imprint you can't boss me around." I said sticking out my tongue.

"I have a better use for that tongue." Jake said as he pressed his mouth to mine. I moaned and slipped my tongue into his mouth. I shifted my body so that I was straddling his lap. I grinded my hips into his. I could feel Jacob's excitement poking me.

"Bedroom?" Jacob asked. When I nodded yes he gently lifted me off of him and then stood up and carried me into the bedroom.

"Jake put me down."

Jacob placed me down on the bed and started to kiss my neck. I yanked the red shirt over his head and threw it to the floor.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm so in love with you." I replied back I pressed my hand against him through his jeans. The moan I could hear and feel because he was pressed against me made liquid pool in my panties. I started undoing the button of my jeans. When I felt Jake put his hand over mine.

"Bella that's my job." He chuckled but helped me take my jeans off. He started playing with the hem of my shirt. "Off as well?"

I nodded and smiled when Jacob started fiddling with bra clasp. I reached behind and helped him.

"Lay down Bella." He started kissing his way down my neck to my breasts. Suddenly he attached his mouth to my right breast and started working his hand on the left.

"Oh fuck Jacob." I threaded my fingers through his hair. The sensation was making me hornier and hornier. I tried to rub my legs together for relief. Jake saw what I was doing. He merely switched breasts when I was ready to burst. Then his mouth started going lower and lower until…

"OH FUCK." The sensation of Jacob licking between my folds and my clit was right about to send me over the edge. I think I tugged on Jacob's hair but I can't be too sure. The sensations were sending me over the edge and soon I was orgasming and Jacob was laping all of it up.

"Whoa." Jacob quickly covered my lips with his. And I always thought it would be gross but tasting myself on Jacob's lips but it was actually a little bit of a turn on. Jacob hovered over me and I felt him slip inside of me. It still felt like I was being stretched but it was a really good feeling.

Jacob started out with slow long strokes and kept eventually building up momentum I dug my nails into his back. "That's it Jacob baby come inside me." I felt the familiar coiling in my stomach and realized I shouldn't be surprised Jacob was making me come again. I realized that night one of the most erotic things ever is when both people come at the same time.

Once we had both recovered I rolled on my side.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Best birthday ever." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Not to get all questioney after sex but what was with the whole do you want a job at the garage thing? It kind of seemed like it was out of left field."

"It's the whole I'm the Alpha wolf you're my imprint thing. It's like the male protector-provider instinct kicks into overdrive around you. I want to protect you, I want you to be happy, I want to provide for the family we have someday."

"That's so sweet. You just have to remember the business is just starting and I'm still in school. I have new lyrics for you. You've heard 'Swing Life Away'?"

"By Rise Against? Yeah of course I have."

"Then '_We'll live on front porch steps and swing life away, we get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave til the end'_."

"Ok I get it." Jacob leaned over and kissed me. "Let's go to sleep before you start singing."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hey I hope everyone is reading this from a nice warm safe place while the hurricane attacks the East Coast. Since I live in an effected area I may lose power soon so I wanted to get this out while I had power.

BPOV

Two months passed with no sign of Victoria. The school year rolled on and it was now around St. Patrick's Day. I had hoped that Victoria had given up and finally moved on. Its funny how a pack of wolves and a coven of vampires can give you the exact same don't be ridiculous look.

I came home from school because Charlie said there was something I had to see.

"Hey Dad I'm home."

"Hey Bells, the mailman dropped something off at the station by accident. I brought it home for you."

With shaky hands I opened the envelope from the college in Port Angeles.

"Dear Isabella Swan we are pleased to offer you acceptance into our Bachelor's/ Master's program. Furthermore we are pleased to offer you a scholarship…" Dad didn't even let me finish he was so excited.

"That's amazing Bella. And I just noticed is that supposed to be a shamrock on your face?" Noticing the green blob of face paint

"Uh yeah Jessica kind of messed up towards the end." Then the lights went out.

"Oh that can't be good." Charlie mumbled. "I'm going to check the circuit breaker."

"Okay be safe."

I sat in the living room and then opened the fridge. "Dad." I yelled "Its not just the lights the power went out."

Then I heard some colorful curse words followed by Charlie's cell phone going off.

He came back upstairs.

"That was Mark." Charlie said referring to his deputy. "Seems some drunken tourists were able to knock out the power grid by uh… relieving themselves on it. I need to go take care of this. Stupid St. Patrick's day shenanigans."

"Ok why don't I pack up the meat and milk and stuff and take it over to Jacob's and store it in his fridge."

"Ask permission first."

"Ok Dad." Like Jacob's going to say no. I thought to myself.

JPOV

I miss Bella. I miss Bella physically.

Ok stop that you have what another hour of work and then patrol so calm down.

Then I heard my phone going off.

"Hello Jacob Black speaking how may I help you?"

"Didn't look at the caller ID did you?" I heard my imprint.

"No what's up honey?"

"Hey the power went out in Forks. Charlie wanted me to ask permission before I go to the cabin and store some perishables in your fridge."

"Ok so you've asked. If you get it all away before four come by the garage."

I kept working until five minutes until four. I figured I wouldn't see Bella before I left when I smelled her.

When I turned around she had a sad puss on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to sneak up on you."

"Bella wolf senses remember you're not going to be able to do that for a while."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Honey, you're cute when you pretend to be mad." I wrapped her in my arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I got into the program in Port Angeles."

"That's amazing Bella."

BPOV

Jacob picked me up and twirled me around. "Stop you're making me dizzy." I giggled. "So do you want me to cook us dinner?" I wrapped my legs around him cause I wasn't ready for him to put me down.

"That would be great." I pecked him on the lips.

"Whoa. Didn't think I would be walking into a free show." I actually heard Jacob growl at Paul. "Come on Jacob put the imprint down we have to go patrol."

"You're lucky my sister likes you Lahote."

After some good-natured shoving the boys were off to patrol.

It was getting closer and closer to eight pm as I put the finishing touches on some chicken, rice and vegetables.

I felt Jacob's arms encircle me.

"No fair you can sneak up on me but I can't sneak up on you."

"What is with this sneakiness kick you're on?"

"Oh shut up and help me get the food to the table."

Jacob and I were sitting at the table eating dinner. "So are you excited I mean it's going to be a lot of work?" Jacob said.

"Yeah I realize to get everything done in five years is going to be a challenge and I'll have a long commute but worst case scenario I could do a class or two online."

"You're not staying solely because of me and the fact that I can't leave the rez are you?"

"No I want to stay in the area and I just started building a real father daughter relationship with Charlie. Also" I took his hand in mine "This is going to be our home someday. I don't need to leave my life is here."

"Oh I didn't tell you the other good news."

"There's more."

"Well not for us but all the insurance stuff finally went through for Emily's brother. Apparently some lawyer took over and got it all squared away."

I suddenly remembered Alice and Emily's conversation about this the first time Emily dragged me couponing.

"The lawyer was E.D. McCarthy was it?"

"How did you know?"

"That's Emmett his full name when he was human was Emmett Dale McCarthy he got a law degree like back in the fifties."

"Well never thought I would say this but the Cullens aren't all bad."

JPOV

Bella's phone started vibrating in her bag. "Bells get your phone."

"Stupid wolf powers."

Hey you seem to really like the wolf sexual stamina not that we're complaining either.

"Hey Dad." Bella said into the phone.

"Hey Bella we got almost everything is taken care of but power will be out until the morning."

"Well Dad do you want to stay at Jacob's too?"

I was right about to suggest that I love how in sync we were sometimes.

BOO the inner wolf wanted the night with Bella.

But. It's scary when I'm using logic on the inner wolf. This will get more brownie points with Charlie. Us being in Charlie's good graces means Bella gets to stay over more.

"Bella did you ask Jacob?"

"Yeah he's fine with it."

Did anyone ask the wolf? No he's not fine with it. She is your imprint you two mated she should be living here now anyway.

I'm ignoring you.

Charlie came in around an hour later. Bella was finishing up her homework while I was watching ESPN.

"Hey Dad.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey you guys. Bella power should be back in the morning so just head back to the house from school."

"Charlie they're about to show the top ten plays." Charlie came over and sat on the couch.

BPOV

That night I was in the room upstairs trying to go to sleep. Charlie may cool with me occasionally crashing here but he thinks I stay in a different room. I couldn't fall asleep all I wanted was to go downstairs and cuddle with Jacob. I crept as quietly as I could down into his room and only stubbed my toe once. I slipped in through the door and snuggled up next to Jacob.

"Hey Honey what's up?"

"Nothing I just couldn't sleep."

"Ok but you know Charlie is going to shoot me if he wakes up and you're in here."

"Smsh go to sleep."

JPOV

Yeah this is better. She should move in here.

I'm in complete agreement with the wolf.

"So much comfier in your bed." Bella mumbled into my chest.

"Its our bed." I said to her. I know it was sappy but it was. My Mom and Dad originally rented this house out to vacationers when I was growing up. My dad was a fisherman before he had to stop because of the diabetes. My mom turned running the cabin into her job. With the economy sucking the way it does right now my Dad told me it would be a better investment to move in here instead of buying my own place. Bella knows I splurged and bought my TV but I got something else. I replaced the queen size bed that had been in this room with a king sized because of how tall I had gotten and also I know some people had come to the cabin for their honeymoon and I don't want to think of other people doing that in my room.

So while I wasn't a virgin when Bella and I had sex (I lost it in high school) it was the first time someone made love in this bed. Our bed.

Yeah remind her of it. The wolf basically panted

I was all for starting to put the moves on Bells but I noticed she had passed out.

BPOV

"Congrats Bella." Alice said as she placed a red velvet cupcake in front of me.

"You saw didn't you?"

"Of course I did silly you weren't with the dog so I got to see it."

"Alice. We've had this conversation."

"Sorry its a force of habit."

Then I saw Edward walk over. "Hello Bella."

"Hi Edward."

"Carlisle was wondering if Jacob could have a meeting tonight to strategize."

"Why don't you just call him. Here I'll text Carlisle Jacob's phone number. I mean everyone seems to be getting along."

I sent the information while Edward made sure no teachers were looking. Also I was so sick of playing wolf ambassador to the Cullens and vice versa we could all put on our big girl panties and deal with it.

AN: College, explanation about the cabin, and Emmett is a lawyer haha. Hope everyone enjoyed this. May I suggest everyone read my story Coming Home. It's cute and Jacob's a cop and Bella a criminal justice student.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I know I suck and I'm horrible for not updating and you're going to sick your pack of flying monkeys on me for not updating. I hate myself for lack of updates too but blame graduate school and all the papers I have to write.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it was already June and I was graduating. Of course the cap and gown were the ugliest yellow I have ever seen. Suddenly there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Alice."

"So I had a feeling that you would need this today." Alice unzipped the garment bag showing a pretty cute white sundress with blue flowers.

"It's great and actually yeah I really did need that. You still can't see me?"

"Not at all. Must be how close you are to the wolf." Well that was an improvement over calling them dogs.

"So I have to run and get ready. I'll see you later."

Graduation was the most boring thing I have been to in my life. I hate to say it but the only slightly amusing thing was how much Jessica was crying and almost about to have a panic attack.

I heard my name called and walked across the stage and I looked out to see Jacob standing up clapping and basically almost pulling my dad up as well. I couldn't help but chuckle.

After the actual ceremony was done we did the obligatory photos outside the school. In the photo with Jake he stole my cap and wouldn't give it back and when you're 5'4 it's hard to get anything back from a 6'4 werewolf.

"So what are you two planning tonight?" Charlie asked we started walking back towards the car.

"Well we're throwing Bella a bonfire at the beach. You need to come too Charlie."

"What time?"

"I am supposed to have you guys there by six." Jacob said.

Several hours later the bonfire was in full swing and I felt Jacob's arms encircle me.

"Hey my gorgeous, smart, sexy girlfriend."

"Hey you know I hate being the center of attention." I said turning around to look at him.

"Sometimes it's not all about you." I looked at him "Okay it is mainly about you but check out Embry see how he is a nervous wreck?"

"Yeah."

Jacob handed me a piece of paper. Obviously whatever he needed to tell me the other wolves couldn't hear.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Our conversation was cut off about a minute later by " Oh my God! Yes!" Leah was jumping up and down and hugging Embry.

JPOV

Embry told me a couple of days later that he was planning on proposing to Leah. I was watched Bella run over to Leah to look at the ring.

In the firelight I watched Bella's face and she looked so happy for Leah.

"Don't even think about it." Charlie said as he stood next to me.

No one was asking you! She's my imprint. She's going to be my wife.

Whoa down boy.

"Yeah I know Charlie. She wants to go to college first."

"Damn straight."

Then Bella walked back over.

"Dad can we please stay on the rez tonight?"

"Since my cabin is closer you two are welcome to crash. My dad, Paul and Rachel are crashing are already staying over."

"Come on Dad please?"

"Bella don't you have to be at Newton's at seven tomorrow? And I have the morning shift."

Leah then came over "Hey I need to steal one of my bridesmaids."

After that my Dad and Charlie started talking so I walked over to Embry.

"Hey congrats man."

"Thanks."

"Why now exactly?"

"My mom is moving back to the Makah rez and I'm staying so we'll have our own place. Us having somewhere to live was a main thing for us." Embry had always been practical like that almost like Bella.

"You know what you and Leah take off tonight and enjoy it together."

"Jake you sure I have the 4am-8am shift."

"Yeah Bella isn't staying over so might as well."

But we want our imprint let's go sneak into her room.

The party went late and I got about a two-hour nap before my 4-8am shift patrolling and of course then I went by Newton's.

"Hey Graduate."

"Hi Jacob."

"Oh no too loud, much, much too loud." Mike said as he walked past holding his head.

"Someone is a wee bit hung over." Bella said making a small motion between her fingers.

Hmmm. The wolf wondered. Don't know what that's like. Our metabolism and all.

BPOV

I did feel bad for Mike but part of me was laughing at the predicament. I think that was another reason Dad never had a problem with me hanging out with the guys all the time was that they never drank. Wolf metabolism meant they couldn't get buzzed.

Once Mike was out of earshot I asked "Anything?"

"No new smells in the area."

"Boo."

"You're cute when you pout. But don't worry I'm going to get the bitch soon so we can start the next chapter of our life."

JPOV

"Well speaking of our life. I'm sleeping over tonight." My excitement must have been showing. "Don't get that excited it's Sam and Emily's anniversary tonight so we're watching Jenny and Claire."

"Can't just you sleep over?"

"Jacob."

"Sorry guess I was just bummed that you couldn't stay over last night."

"Well I am tonight just we'll be practicing what it will be like to have kids."

Ok we like that idea practice for our babies.

BPOV

After my day at Newton's was done I headed over to Jacob's with some fresh clothes for my drawer there. I walked in and Jacob was sleeping on the couch. I turned off the TV and went to start getting some of the stuff ready for when the girls came over.

I got some kid friendlier food than what Jacob typically tended to have at the cabin.

I heard the couch creaking under Jacob's weight.

"Hey how was your little post dinner nap?"

"How do you know I ate?"

"I know you and your wolf appetite."

Then there was a knock at the door and I could hear Claire giggling through the door.

"Hey thank you two so much for this." Emily said. I took the car seat from her with Jenny in it while Claire starting tugging on Jacob's pants saying she wanted to be picked up.

"Hey Claire."

"Hey Unca Jay."

"So as you can see they both have had their baths and are in their pajamas. It's Jenny's bedtime in about a half hour and she should sleep through the night and Claire's is in an hour."

"I no have bedtime." Claire said from Jacob's arms.

"Of course you don't." Sam responded to her. "We're only going to Port Angeles and then we'll be back at the house if you need us."

"Which we won't. Go have fun."

JPOV

"Jacob can you set the portable crib up please?"

"Sure." I went and set the crib up in the guest room that we had deemed the girls room. I walked out and Bella was sitting on the couch holding Jenny and reading to Claire.

She's going to be an amazing mother. My mind went to Bella holding a baby and reading to our son.

Then there was a knock at the door."

"It's Quil." I told Bella and Claire noticeably perked up.

"Qwil?"

I opened the door and gave my best friend a pat on the back.

"Qwil!" Claire climbed off the couch and ran over to Quil and put her arms up to show she wanted to be picked up.

"Quil what time is your shift?"

"12-4 why?"

"Do you want to say until its time for you to leave?"

"Thanks Bella." Quil said as Claire threw her arms around Quil's neck.

"Aunt Bwella may I has juice?"

"Only if you come with me to the kitchen to get it." Claire looked back and forth from Quil to Bella and eventually reached for Bella. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen Bella pulled a sippy cup out of the bag and half filled it with apple juice and then added water from the pitcher.

"Tank you." A half hour later Jenny was changed into a fresh diaper. Bella made sure Claire used the bathroom and put her overnight pull-up on. Bella put Jenny in the portable crib and handed Claire to Quil

"Make sure to put a ring of pillows around her before you leave. I don't want any monkeys falling off the bed."

"I not a monkey."

BPOV

It was a three o'clock in the morning when I woke Jacob up he looked at me with half sleepy eyes

"So I think I'm owed a graduation present." I then adjusted myself so I was straddling his waist. I started grinding on his lap as I reached down to kiss him. I felt his tongue run across my lips so I gladly opened them. Jacob shifted and rolled us over so he was on top. I don't know if it was a Jacob thing or a wolf thing but he loved being on top when we made love.

I felt his hands making their way up my shirt and I arched up so he realized how much I appreciated it.

Our clothes quickly made their way to the floor I reached down and took Jacob's manhood in my hands and started playing with him.

"Bells I'm going to come in your hand if you keep that up."

"Well then you better put that big cock of yours inside me." Feeling Jacob fill me was definitely one of the best things I had ever felt in my entire life.

Our thrusts became faster as we both got closer and I felt myself getting so close. Until that night I thought it was an urban myth that an orgasm is more powerful if you both come at the same time but once again maybe it's a wolf thing. But afterwards we were cuddling in the bed.

"I wish you didn't have to patrol tonight."

"I know I don't want to go either but that's kind of setting a bad example. You can handle the girls by yourself?"

"Yes I can handle two sleeping children just fine."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: And once again I apologize for the huge time gap between chapters. Grad School personal life and work gets in the way of writing lol

BPOV

I woke up at around seven the next morning. I got up, got the girls into their clothes and warmed up a bottle for Jenny and started making pancakes for Claire and myself. I feed Jenny while Claire ate and then set up the DVD Emily had included in the overnight bag.

"Hey I'm home." I heard from the front door.

"Hey." I walked over and gave him a peck on the lips. "I saved you pancakes. How was patrol?"

"Boring nothing. Kind of wish the red head would show herself so we could end this."

"Unca Jay!"

"Hey Claire, you being good for Aunt Bella?"

"Yep."

Once Jacob was done eating I asked. "Hey can you watch them for a minute so I can pack up their overnight bag?"

"Sure." By the time I had everything gathered up Emily was knocking on the door.

"Mama?" I heard Claire ask and I didn't know how to respond.

"Hey Emily."

"Hey Bella thanks so much for watching the girls."

"Are you kidding? They were little angels for their Aunt Bella They were easier to deal with than Jacob is sometimes."

"Hey." Jacob said pretending to be offended.

"Hey Emily does Claire call you Mama now?"

"Yeah just cause the girls have so many 'uncles' and 'aunts' from the pack and it makes more sense."

"Ok just so I know for future reference."

We got the girls all situated "Emily are you sure you don't want some coffee or something?"

"No it's ok when Sam gets back from patrol we're going to have family day."

"Ok well then bye Jenny bye Claire, later Emily."

"Bye Unca Jay bye Aunt Bwella." Claire waived as Emily carried them to the car.

"Ok so I'm going to clean up why don't you have a nap?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

I felt Jacob's warm arms encircling me. He pushed the hair away from the right side of my neck and I felt him kissing my neck.

"It was such a turn on seeing you being so good with the pups."

"Haha thanks Jacob." And then I felt something below the belt poking me.

"I don't think a nap is what I need but you can join me in the bedroom if you want." He then lightly placed his hands on my hips and gently spun me so I was facing him.

"I think I would prefer in the bed with you." Jacob then swooped me up into his arms and carried me into what he kept calling "our" room. Jacob slowly stuck his hand along my hip and it started slowly rising up since Jacob had just come from patrol I was able to push his shorts and boxers down in one felt swoop and he chuckled.

"Bella, I think you have way to much clothes on for this to be fair." And like that Jacob took to removing all my clothes. I was naked on the bed as he settled over me. I felt his erection poking me

I moaned in response as I felt him slip inside me. While earlier had been fast and rushed because we were under a time constraint this one went nice and slow. Once we were done and cuddled up in the sheets.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I tried to get up but Jacob's arms stopped me. "Jacob come on I have to go home."

"Nope." He sounded like a little kid when he did that.

"Come on puppy you know I have too."

"One I am not a puppy and two doesn't mean I have to like it I could blame it on the whole inner wolf thing but I just really like having you here."

JPOV

No cause if it was up to me you would live here and be with puppy.

I am so thankful Bella can't hear my wolf.

Once everything was all said and done I walked Bella to the car and gave her one last peck on the lips goodbye. I went about doing typical day off stuff and then I pulled out my planner. I had some work to schedule for the shop. Also I had the patrolling schedule in there as well so I was trying to figure out the best balance for the pack. Being in charge seriously sucked sometimes.

After all that hard work I figured I deserved a nap so I curled up in my bed and I'm not even ashamed to admit it had the pillow Bella slept on last night in my arms. I was asleep for maybe a half hour before the howl came out which I could tell meant trouble.

BPOV

I was sitting in my room trying to get my paperwork done for school in the fall because I knew none of it was going to be accomplished if I was around Jacob. When my phone went off I had a bad feeling something was wrong.

"Hello?"

"Bella it's Carlisle I need you to come to Jacob's home he's been injured." I hung up before he even really got the chance to tell me anything else because if Carlisle was on the rez something had to be seriously wrong with Jacob. I pushed my truck as fast as it would go until I pulled up to the house. I think I may have left the keys in the car and the door open I was in that much of a hurry to get to Jacob. As I was going up the porch I heard him screaming. I opened the door and saw Sam and Paul sitting in on our couch with Alice sitting in between them.

"What's going on?"

"It was Victoria we finally got her." Alice responded. "You would have been really proud of us it was a joint effort between us and them."

"What we didn't realize was that she had help." Sam said after her

"Help?"

"Two other vampires. They were newborns; she turned them herself according to what Edward saw in her head. One of them got the drop on Jacob, got his arms around him and did some damage to the right side of his body."

"He's going to be okay though right? The wolf healing and all." I remembered this from one day back in March when I freaked out when Jacob grabbed a dish out of the oven barehanded.

"Well that was part of the problem some of his bones started healing to fast so Carlisle had to rebreak them in order to set them correctly." Because of vampire hearing he probably could hear us Carlisle walked into the room.

"How is he?"

"He's going to be fine." Carlisle said "Because of the advanced healing and his high body temperature I was not quite sure how much morphine to give him for the pain so he is a little out of it."

"How much is a little out of it?"

"Well apparently I'm awesome for a bloodsucker and he's coming over next week to watch the baseball game." Emmett said from the other side of the room. It's funny how when you're so frazzled you don't even notice who is in the room at first. "But in all seriousness I am awesome."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yeah of course he's asking for you." And that was all it took I practically ran in to see Jacob."

AN: Yes I know I'm evil for leaving it here but the next chapter I want the primary focus to be the Jacob/Bella bubble also we will hear Jacob's side of the Battle with Victoria. Leave me some love.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Ok I know it has been a while since I posted but I had a lot of major crap happen in my life that I am not going to get into on FF. Also I was working almost full time and going to school. For those who have complained about how long it took me to update don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you on the way out. For those of you who were patient and understanding let us enjoy the story now that my rant is done.

BPOV  
Jacob was sleeping in bed. Light snoring and mumbling about badgers, which according to Carlisle was progress on some level. I had been keeping an eye on him for the last two days. He mainly slept a lot I kind of wished he would wake up so at least I could see him smile.

"Hey honey."

"Mmm"

"How are you?"

"Little sleepy."

"Do you want some soup?"

"Yeah sounds good." He started shifting trying to prop himself up. "I love you."

"Aww thanks baby." I took the bowl and started to feed him the soup bit by bit. When he finished the bowl I went to go put it away.

"Can you cuddle with me for a minute?"

"Jake I'll cuddle with you as long as you want."

I laid in bed and Jacob pulled me right up against him.

"Don't hurt your leg." That was the main thing that was still hurting him at this point.

"Shh I'll be fine I just want you close." I was about to mutter that he couldn't get much closer but let the poor guy have his moment.

"So what did you tell Charlie about why you had to stay with me?"

"You got hurt testing a remodeled motorcycle."

"I hope you realize that means Charlie is never going to let you near yours again."

"Silly werewolf he doesn't know I have it." He kissed me on the forehead. I realize Jacob was healing but I really wanted something more than that. Considering I was wearing a tang top and pajama pants and could feel his body. Every hard sexy muscle was pretty much calling me at this point.

JPOV

She needs to stay here from now on.

Yeah like that's going to happen.

But she's our imprint and she's happy here. Plus this feels nice so nice. We could cuddle every night and now that the vamp is gone we can make a puppy.

She has to go to college.

Boo!  
She wants to be a teacher.

"Jacob you ok?"

'"Yeah Bells I'm fine what's wrong?"

"Your face just turned into this weird mix of constipated and thinking."

"I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Well if you're worrying about something don't, just focus on getting better."

"All right if you insist." I leaned over and what was supposed to be a kiss on the cheek turned into almost full on making out. Then Bella started kissing her way down my neck and then she was starting to plant light kisses down my chest, which I knew meant one thing.

"Bella you don't have to do that." Despite me really wanting her too.

Bella then stuck her hand down my shorts. "I know baby but I really want too." Oh God what she is doing feels so good right now.

"That feels nice."

"I would hope so." Bella then eased the shorts off my hips. It always amazed me how naturally beautiful she was. "Baby I don't think you're well enough yet for sex but we can still have some fun."

"Mmm." I tried to reach for her shorts as well but she put her hand over mine. "No Jacob right know is all about you."

Then I felt her mouth on me. Don't get me wrong I love my imprint with all my heart and soul and what was happening was still really hot but it was really obvious Bella hadn't done this with anyone else before we started getting intimate. I wish I could flip her over and pin her to the bed but I didn't have the strength for it yet. Once we were done I pulled her back into my arms.

BPOV

Now that I knew Jacob was feeling better I finally seemed to process something.  
"Victoria is dead."

"Yep."

"We can move on with our lives."

"Exactly."

"Does this mean you guys can ease up on patrols now? Maybe I could have some free time with my boyfriend this summer?"

"Well we can't let up entirely just in case there is some kind of retaliation. I have a meeting with the leeches as soon as I'm feeling better."

"So you don't plan on doing that today do you?"

"No probably not, since you wore me out." I buried my face in his chest. "I love how you get so shy about that."

"You're a jerk."

"It's cute I promise."

"You should schedule the meeting for tomorrow. I want us to be able to get back to a normal life."

"You realize I'm still going to turn into a giant wolf right."

"You know what I mean."

"Ok are you going to come with me? I don't want to go into their house with how disgusting they smell without you."

"What happened to you didn't want me around the Cullens?"

"I learned to pick my battles. We're going to have a long happy life together after the Cullens move on from here. It's not worth fighting about."

"I feel like this is actually some sort of mix of post orgasm and the pain medication you're on talking.'

"Ok fine."

JPOV

After another day of rest and Bella time we walked into the leech's house with Embry and Sam to hammer out all of the details about them being in the area now that the red headed leech was gone.

"Welcome." Carlisle said as we walked into the living room. Yeah that was pretty much the last thing I felt as I gave Bella's hand a light squeeze. "Let's head into the dining room to discuss this." What's the point of a dining room they don't eat?

"It came with the house you dumb dog."

"Edward." Esme admonished him as we were sitting down. Yeah it has gotten to the point that I know all of their names. Aren't I the luckiest alpha ever?

You have Bella that's pretty damn lucky

The inner wolf had a good point for once.

"So let's get down to business." Carlisle said while sitting down at the table. "We discussed this as a family and most of us think it would be best if we moved on to another town. The teens are out of school anyway so we would have to start over again. Also we realize the threat from victoria and such a large coven in the area led to more of you changing then ever before."

I was surprised the vamps were actually being reasonable about this but then I realized he said most not all of them agreed to this.

"I heard you say most, all of you are going though right?"

"Of course Jacob. We are a family like you and your brothers."

"Don't forget Leah." I was surprised Emmett of all people said that.

"Right well we need some time to hammer out the details. Thankfully I told the hospital I wasn't sure if we were staying so they are still searching for a replacement. If you would allow us about five days that should give us enough time to make arrangements to move to another one of our homes."

"That sounds reasonable."

"There is one other thing we wanted to talk about." Alice said approaching the table. "Emmett. Esme and myself would like to be able to keep in touch with Bella this time."

"That is all Bella I am not her keeper." I said glancing over at her.

"I think staying in contact would be good but I'm not going to risk anyone changing but we could keep in touch via video chat if that would work for all involved." She could still see the Cullens and I wouldn't have to smell them I marvel at my imprint's genius sometimes.


End file.
